Life Can Change in a Heartbeat
by Ashley Dane-Kaulitz
Summary: This used to be "Draco & Hermione: The Story That Changes Everything" SUMMARY: Everybody has to take an extra year back at Hogwarts. Hermione/Draco are finding that they don't hate eachother as much as they'd once thought, but troubles still lie ahead...
1. Prologue

Hi, this is the former Ashley Dane (now Ashley Dane-Kaulitz because of account malfunctions...)  
Anyway... I am re-posting my former story: Hermione and Draco: The Story that changes Everything

But now it's called:

**Life Can Change in a Heartbeat**

As I've said before, in this story you'll see Hermione, who we all know is quite studious and regimented, start to go a little outside of her box. As her realtionship with Draco grows she starts to live a little.

**Prologue**

Up in the girl's dormitory Hermione sighed and opened another book.

There were still four months left until N.E.W.T.'s and she still wasn't ready. She didn't care what everyone said or thought about her and her insane studying. She expected more out of herself than any other student in the school. She knew that she could do better if she just worked harder, studied longer, and practiced more. And to be truthful, she liked to shove it in Harry and Ron's faces whenever she could.

Wasn't she the one who got them through the Devil's Snare that very first year? Wasn't she the one who figured out about the basilisk before everyone else? I didn't matter to her that she d been petrified by it, at least she known. And she was the one who had the time turner that had helped save Buckbeak and Sirius. And hadn't she been the one to break him out as well? Those were the only times she got to prove that girls were just as good as boys.

It was always worth it in the end anyway. Ever since she'd gotten that very first letter from Hogwarts, it had been worth it.

She reached over and picked up another advanced copy of _Ancient Runes: the Fables and Telling of All_. Flipping it open to a section she'd only read twice, she curled up on her bed to read.

Minutes later there was a barely audible plunk on her window. It wasn't until the noise repeated twice that she got up to investigate. She straightened her skirt and went to the window, peering out.

The only thing she saw was white swirling and the snow covered roof below.

"Must've been my imagination," she mumbled to her self and turned to go back to her bed.

Plunk.

She whirled around. And saw... nothing.

She narrowed her eyes and peered out once again. Winter was once again upon the castle and Hermione was already fed up with it.

Normally she loved this time of year, but, well... she couldn't explain why she wasn't in her normal cheery Christmas attitude. Something just wasn't right in her life.

But for now she figured it was probably because she hadn't studied as hard as she should have. If that wasn't really the case she'd find out soon enough. The odd emptiness inside of her didn't really bother her at the moment.

Once again after a careful study of everything outside she saw nothing.

"I really must be going crazy from all the studying I've done. Maybe I should read for fun," she said to herself and went back to her bed to pick up a book of Shakespeare sonnets.

Plunk.

Plunk. Plunk.

Plunk.

This time she jumped up and threw open the window, only to be hit right in the face with a flying snowball.

Wiping snow off her face she stared fifteen feet down to the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. "You evil little worm!"

"Hello, Mudblood. Wanna have a go?"

"Not really... How's your nose?"

Suddenly remembering he brought a hand up to it involuntarily. She'd broken his nose Third Year when he d pissed her off.

"It's healed nicely," he replied with a sneer.

"Yeah, only because you ran whining to Madam Pomfry. She did a little magic and now it's as if nothing ever happened. But it did happen. Yeah, and you'd best remember it could happen again, you weasel." She leaned back in and closed the windows.

Back down on the roof Draco grinned to himself and turned to go back the way he came up. "I'll be seeing you again, Granger. Mark my words: I'll be seeing you again," he said softly, tugging his gloves back on.

He didn't really know why he'd come up her in the first place. He'd been heading to the Owlry to send his mother a message when his legs had carried him up to the roof. He'd come up her before, the very first year. But that had been when he'd tried to spy on Potter and his friends. He'd come up here often over the past years, for no reason at all really. At least, none that he could think of. Just as he couldn t think of why he'd thrown snowballs at Granger window in the first place.

Filthy mudblood, he thought automatically with disgust. His father had taught him well on the likes of everything inferior.

And he'd done well in the learning and with every lesson he got better. Not that his father ever really noticed or gave any sign of affection, Draco thought bitterly. Then shook his head. Lucius was his father. He owed him. Owed him for giving him life in the first place, owed him for giving him wealth, owed him for letting him live all of these years. Draco owed him for just about everything.

Draco slid down the side of a steeper peak and eased his way over a ledge to place his foot carefully on a ledge that jutted out. Carefully, he climbed down the little ledges that were formed like latter rungs on the side of the wall.

When he came to the first window he checked to see if anyone was in and then slid cautiously inside the Owlry. Once inside he readjusted his scarf and cap. He was actually surprised that nobody had found the secret ladder up to the roof.

One day, that first year, when he'd been brooding he'd leaned out the window to let the wind blow across his face. It had made him feel free, if only for a moment. And that was when he'd noticed the ladder. He had never told anyone about it. He didn t want to. It was the one thing that he could keep to himself. Something that was his, and no one else's.

All his life he'd pretty much had to share, with his father, mother, friends. Never being allowed to really think for himself. Most everything he ever owned had been owned by someone else, he didn t care that they were antiques, or heirlooms. He wanted things that nobody had ever seen or touched before.

He took one last look of the distance, the snowy swirls and majestic views of the mountains and turned his back on them. They'd be there tomorrow, they always were.


	2. Chapter 1: Conversations

**Chapter One: Conversations**

"It seriously creeped me out to see him standing there," Hermione told Harry and Ron the next day over breakfast. "He was just standing there looking up on me with that sneer on his face."

She shuddered.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ron said between bites of Danish pastry, "He was probably just trying to get to you."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he was probably messing with your head. Just forget about it."

"About him," Ron said and picked up some bacon as he munched on toast.

"But it s bugging me to death," she insisted.

"Forget it," Ron said once more, pausing to drink some pumpkin juice.

"Hey, Granger, sleep well?" came a voice from behind them.

All three turned to see Draco Malfoy and his friends grinning as they sat at the table behind Harry and Ron.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said with a disgusted look.

Draco grinned, "Oh, nothing, really, I was just wondering how the little mudblood had slept, is all. You know with all that filth that surrounds her she must have a terrible time being comfortable. Yet again, being a mudblood, she must be comfortable with filth, especially when she hangs around Weasleys."

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," Ron muttered turning away.

Draco merely grinned, "Sorry to make you blush, Weasley, you probably have a fancy on the little mudblood anyway."

Hermione stood up, "Why don't you get a life!"

"I have one. It's considerably better than yours."

Hermione was the one to smirk this time, "Really? See, now I seem to recall not having to ever have my house searched for Dark artifacts, or my parents having anything to do with being arrested. But that's just me."

"What would you know of it?" Draco said going slightly pale as some faces across the hall turned to look at him.

"Oh, I know quite a lot."

"Just shut up, Granger!" he sneered before storming away.

"You started it, Malfoy," she called back before sitting back down. "Jeez, he just gets to me," she said quietly to Harry and Ron.

"Well, that's most likely what he wants," Harry said, sipping on orange juice. "He wants it to bug you, so don't let it."

Ron merely nodded with his mouth full.

Hermione sighed and poked at her eggs. "Okay, I'll try."

"Great," Harry said going back to his breakfast.

"You know, I think Malfoy's a little off his game today," Ron commented with his mouth full.

"Ron!" Harry groaned.

"Well, he was!" Ron insisted, "That whole 'How'd you sleep last night, Granger?' wasn't some of his best stuff."

Hermione nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"Look," Harry said to them both, "Let's not think of Malfoy anymore. Talk about something else, please."

"Okay, Harry," Hermione said picking up her fork, "No more ferret talk today."

"Thanks," Harry said and stood, "I'm off to see what Fred and George want. Later."

Ron hopped up, "Harry, wait for me!" He started to go after him but turned back and grabbed another Danish pastry. After he lifted his glass of juice he hurried off after him.

Hermione shook her head at them and finished off her milk before gathering up her books. As she left the hall out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy Parkinson stroke Draco on the shoulder, as if comforting him.

Hermione's face went grim as she walked toward the stairs. Let Pansy comfort him all she wanted, Hermione thought, it wouldn't make any difference, he was still a miserable git.

She silently cursed herself when she realized the she'd forgotten her book bag; taking out her wand, she capably summoned one and shoved her books inside. She would have sent them to her room instead of carrying them the whole way, but she felt that it was better exercise for her to carry them herself. She didn t want to become a lazy witch.

She hefted the strap over her shoulder and strode up the steps. After a split second debate she took the quickest possible route to the Gryffindor tower. It was just as she turned to speak to the Fat Lady when she heard the smooth voice behind her.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

She spun around with a startled gasp, "Malfoy!"

"Yeah, it's me," he said stepping out of the shadows, his platinum hair glinting in the candlelight and his gray eyes eerily calm.

"Go away."

"What? You can't hold your own without your snively little friends, Granger? And to think, I took you for one with a little more guts."

Hermione nearly sneered, "Wow, you've finally had a thought in that brain of yours. This must've been a revelutionary breakthrough. I was about to ask you the same question. Rare to see you without your usual ggons. I'm actually surprised you had the balls to try and have a go at me alone," she smirked at his silence, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'd expect such foul insult from your little mudblood tongue."

"Why, I'm shocked, really," Hermione feigned surprise.

"Shut up," Draco burst out, "You think you're so smart, so clever, but you're not. You're just a wanna-be a tagalong, a nobody. You've never done something big, not on your own. You never go outside the box, Granger, so you'll never go as far as you want to."

She silently sucked in a breath. "Oh? And how do you know what I want to do? You know nothing about me."

This time he smiled, showing his set of attractive white teeth, "I know you, Granger," he said slyly, then he straightened suddenly, "Keep your ugly, mudblood face out of my sight or you'll regret it."

Hermione merely sent him a look that spread disgust, "Why would I want to be near slime anyway, scavenger worm?"

She turned and walked through the doorway as the Fat Lady Painting swung aside leaving Draco to gape after her.

She counted herself lucky that the password that week was scavenger worm or else she had a feeling she would've had to stand there until he walked away. It would have been pointless for her to walk away past him. It would have been too much like running away from him. And she didn't like to run away from things. Doing that made her feel like a coward.

She hurried up the stairs to her dorm. She really had to get ready for the morning class. It started in an hour.


	3. Chapter 2: Mean Plans

**Chapter Two: Mean Plans**

Draco Malfoy sat lounging on a red velvet chasse on one side of the Slytherin common room as two of his friends gathered at the other.

They had both of their greasy heads bent together in a conspiratorial way that told Draco that they were up to something.

Not that he minded, those two could do whatever they wanted, as long as it didn't interfere with some of his plans.

"Hey, Malfoy," Crabbe called from across their common room where they were hanging around for the evening.

Draco looked up from his book. "What is it now?"

"We've got a good plan to get Granger back," Goyle said picking his nose. "It'll be funny."

Draco sighed and went back to his reading, "I doubt it."

"Awww, come on, Malfoy," Crabbe said, "it's really funny and it's perfect."

"Yeah, we're gonna mess up that nappy little head of hers even more," Goyle insisted.

This got Draco's attention; he marked his page and closed the book slowly, watching them. "You're gonna ruin her hair?"

"Yeah." They both said with grins.

"Then I suppose I should hear this," he said, tossing down the book down to go stand behind them as they sat on the couch. They'd actually put it down in writing, which was rare for the both of them because they detested even such a mediocre chore.

He peered down at the sloppy letters, taking a moment to decipher their dreadful penmanship, and grinned.

_Step One: Make stupid potion --- Step Two: Set up sling shot --- Step three: get Granger to walk by --- Step four: hit her hair with potion goop --- Step Five: get ride of evidence quickly --- Step six: say incantation --- Step seven: laugh and gloat (for a long time??)_

Draco looked at the both of them with that wicked smile of his, "So what exactly does this potion do to Granger's hair?"

"It's funny," Goyle said, tapping the quill on the parchment. He didn't realize that wasn't the explanation Draco was looking for.

Crabbe helped him out a little without even realizing. "Yeah, it makes her hair change colors," Crabbe said, "The first time we set it to the color we want and each time she tries to fix it it'll change another color. The only way to reverse it is to use Foxtail Palm leaves and Snape doesn't have any of that in his stores as far as we know."

"It'll take her forever to get it out," Goyle added with laugh breaking the quill he held in half.

"Yeah," said Crabbe picking up his sweatshirt from the couch, "that the best part."

"I'm impressed," Draco said, leaning on his forearms, "You two actually came up with something worth doing."

They smiled under the praise. "But did you check to see if any of the other teachers had the plant?"

"Ummm..."

Silence.

"Exactly what I thought. Check that and if they do, take it. Then we'll make Granger's hair a rainbow," Draco said with a grin, ignoring the weird feeling at the back of his mind.  
It was a nagging he didn't understand, and he didn't want to.

As Crabbe and Goyle hurried off to check the other teacher's supplies he plopped back down on the chasse across the room and went back to reading Shakespeare sonnets.

They'd be at it for a while.

Four days later, after the last classes, Goyle set up the sling shot near where he'd learned Hermione Granger passed by on her way to dinner every evening, as Draco had instructed.

He set it all up, exactly the way he d been shown, and hunkered down to await the signal. It only took a moment because when he turned his head, he saw the signal from Crabbe meaning the she was coming.

He pulled back on the band and placed the potion in the correct spot, he had a feeling that this was going to be great.

Draco stood nearby, wanting to get a good look at all the action. He took perch on a staircase off to the right so he could get a good view of Granger's face when she got hit.

When her bushy head was in range Goyle aimed at her and then released the sling. The potion went flying through the air, narrowly missing Parvati Pital s face and splatted in Hermione's hair.

She shrieked, dropped her books and sent parchment and quils flying.

Harry whirled around and caught sight of Hermione trying to pull the glob out, but she was only making it worse.

He pulled her away back toward their common room, and Draco's last glimpse of her face made him laugh to himself all the way to dinner.

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Bastard_, Hermione thought to herself as she once again rinsed her hair, whoever had done this to her was a big evil bastard.

After Harry had pulled her away from all the chaos, he'd pushed her into the girl's bathroom and told her to clean herself up.

She looked into the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was the unappealing shade of neon green and a little goopy still from that dreadful smelling potion. She hoped she got all of the bobby pins out, though. She didn't want to lie down at night to be unexpectedly stabbed in the back of the head. That had happened the night of the Yule Ball, and she still hadn't forgiven Ron for ruining that night for her. If he'd been jealous he should ve been a man and said so. She'd been having a great time with Viktor and Ron had been a prat and screwed it up, as usual.

She walked into the next room, locking the door behind her, and turned on the taps for a bath. After the tub had filled at least half way she began to take off her clothes. After a momentary hesitation she finally tossed her top away toward the trash with disgust. That potion had stained the sweater from red to blotchy blue.

She gently lowered herself in and sat back for a moment. She would be missing dinner right now, but she didn't care.

Then she dunked herself and began scrubbing.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled herself out of the bath. Her hair wasn't going to get much cleaner. She conjured up another outfit, a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking over to the mirrors she picked up her comb and tried to smooth the tangles. She tossed the comb across the room, suddenly pissed a moment later. It was no use. Her hair was utterly ruined.

She slumped against the stone wall and let the tears fall silently down her face. It wasn t that she'd been particularly fond of her hair in the first place, the bushy mass it had been, but now it was simply ghastly.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, then took three deep, soothing breaths.

"Calm down, Hermione. You're smart, you'll figure it out. And then the person or persons involved will pay. Just stay calm and...stop talking to yourself," she added, abruptly opening her eyes.

She jumped up and pulled out her wand, instantly inspired. With a flick her hair her hair was restored...for a moment. Then it turned bright pink.

"Oh, that's not right," she groaned.

She tried again, it went dark blue. The next time it went red.

"Oh, nasty. A Weasley I am not and never will be."

This time it was dandelion yellow.

"I am so not a blonde."

She finally gave up when it went black.

"Screw it. At least it's a more normal color."

She rinsed her hair one more time and brushed it again, finally deciding that she'd gotten all of the gunk out of her hair. She put on her robes and picked up her bag.

When she got into the Gryffindor common room she went up the stairs to her dorm. After tossing her bag against the wall she plopped down on her bed. Staring at the ceiling she fiddled with her wand. Maybe she should just get over it. She would fix her hair sooner or later and who said she had to go back to the same old Hermione look?

Swiftly, she sat upright.

She'd just gotten a brilliant idea


	4. Chapter 3: Fixed

**Chapter Three: Fixed**

It had taken her a whole day but she'd finally tracked down the potion that had been thrown at her. She'd also snuck out of the dormitory early in the morning so nobody would see her and her black hair. She was slightly miffed that doing this research had taken up all her time for studying, it was the weekend and that was what weekends were for wasn't it? A time for students to catch up on their studying.

Now she only had Sunday to do everything .

She sighed as she scanned the page for an antidote.

"Infusion of wormwood, sunflower seeds, drops of lake water, and foxtail palm tree leaves," she murmured to herself, writing it all down on a scroll of parchment. "I think Snape has everything but the foxtail. Hmmm..." She wondered who would have it. "Oh, of course!" she said jumping up. Hagrid would have some. She knew it had been used to help the burns students had gotten from the blast-ended shrewts.

She grabbed her bag and the list and raced out of the library. She raced around the corner and smack into Ron, Harry, Fred and George.

"Hermione!" George laughed along with Fred, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

She blushed slightly, "Nothing."

"Wanna bet? It's gone midnight," Fred insisted.

"It's gone Goth is what it is," George countered.

"Nah, the midnight sounded better," Harry disagreed with the shake of his head.

Ron nodded silently in agreement.

"So, Hermione, what's with the new look?" Ron asked.

"I told you earlier, blockhead," Harry said punching his shoulder, "Hermione's hair got hit with some funky stuff yesterday. A prank."

"Oh, yeah."

"And now if you'll excuse me," Hermione interrupted them, "I've got to go see Hagrid about helping me get it changed back." With that she stalked off towards the nearest exit.

It took her the rest of the day but she finally got all of the ingredients and the antidote brewed in the girl's bathroom. Thankfully Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be found.

"Here goes nothing," she said as she lifted a vile of orangey looking liquid. She splashed her hair and said the incantation. Her hair instantly returned to normal. She sighed at her old bushy reflection in the mirror.

"And now for some changes."

She lifted her wand once more and did a spell. Her hair went immediately straight.

She smiled. "I think I like that."

She did another spell her hair was immediately dyed different colors of browns. It was attractively streaky.

Then she tried for one last thing. She waved her wand. Then her hair was suddenly shortened to her shoulders and layered so that it formed her face gently.

"Wow," she murmured to herself, "I'm actually pretty."

Giddy now, she cleaned up the mess with a flick of her wand and rushed out of the bathroom, making a beeline for Gryffindor Tower. She needed to change into something more attractive. For once she was going to show herself off. She had the right to be a little vain after all the years of being bushy, bookworm Granger, didn't she?

Hermione grinned when she saw Ron's face a few hours later as she walked down from her dorm.

"What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Really, Ronald," Hermione said, walking past him out the porthole into the corridor, "I just fiddled with it, nothing major. You can close your mouth now. It's not polite."

She walked away only to run into Harry as he made his way to dinner.

"Oh. Hey, Hermione, did you finish that, um, assignment on the differences of..." his eyes went wide, "Hermione, what happened to you?"

She laughed and pushed past him. "Harry, I just changed my hair."

"Yeah, but you look..." he was nearly at a loss for words, "You look fantastic. Dazzling, really." He walked with her.

She grinned slightly, she had a little vanity, and after all she was only human. "I know and I love it." For the first time in her life she flipped her hair just like the popular girls did.

"Wow, Hermione what did you do to your hair?" Lavender asked.

Hermione didn't miss the quick flash of envy in her eyes, but she decided to ignore it.

"Oh, nothing much Lavender. I just cut it short, straightened it. Played with the color a little."

"Hermione, you now have a cap of luxurious brown streaky hair that accents to your face beautifully," Ginny commented, coming up to walk with them. "Your hazel eyes are simply glowing and the touch of makeup accents everything subtly and effectively. Good job. I love your new look!"

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said with a grin. "You;ll make a fabulous salon owner one day."

"Don't I know it," Ginny laughed lightly.

"You look nice, Hermione," Parvati added, as she walked past.

"Thanks," Hermione called after her, blushing slightly.

As they turned the corner and descended the main stars, Malfoy was there at the bottom. What she didn't know was that he'd been waiting there to get in a good laugh.

She also didn't see his eyes widen or hear his intake of breath, but Harry saw him and noted the reaction, filing it away in his head for later thought.

Hermione laughed at something Luna said. She d come to join them on their way to the Great Hall.

As he stood at the bottom of the stairs, Draco felt his mouth go dry. She looked spectacular. Like a fairy tale. Not at all what he had been expecting. Not that he was complaining. A Malfoy never refused to glance upon beauty, even if she was a mudblood.

And this mudblood looked like a pixie. He had a feeling that he was in for trouble, whether he liked it or not. Especially with Potter giving him the studied look. He d probably figured it out, the idiot.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione got many more compliments, some of which making Ron flustered.

"Really, Hermione, I don't see why you had to change it. It looked fine the way it as the first time," Ron insisted for the fifth time between bites of jellied donuts.

Hermione ignored him and turned toward Harry. "You wanted to say something earlier?"

"Oh. Yeah." He leaned closer toward her, "I think Malfoy's the one who messed with your hair Hermione. He's the only one I can think of right now and the way he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs was odd. You should've seen the shock on his face when he got a load of you. It was worth it though; the evil git deserves a little punch now and then."

Ron, blissfully ignorant of their conversation, carried on his earlier statement, "Besides," slurp of pumpkin juice, picking up a fork, "I think this new look of yours makes you look...I don't know... fickle or is it whimsical? One of those, maybe both... anyways, it's really not you." He bit into his steak, not noticing Hermione's face turning slightly pink.

"Well, _Ronald_, I like it just fine. In fact, I like it better this way, so bugger off!" She stood, picked up her cashmere sweater, and then swept out of the hall.

Harry turned to Ron, "Need some more help shoving your other foot into your mouth?"

Ron frowned, "What did I say?"

Harry sighed. "Idiot."


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Chapter Four: The Fight**

"Oh, where are you Malfoy, you evil little ferret?" Hermione muttered walking down the seventh floor corridor scanning for him. She was wearing a green turtleneck sweater and black slacks under her robes which she had open down the front.

She'd started to feel a little hot as she d searched the castle. Maybe she should've asked Harry to take a look at that stupid Marauders Map of his. She really wanted to get Malfoy back for what he did, if he was, in fact, the one who'd got her in the first place.

"Looking for me?"

She whirled around and there he was tall, charming and platinum blond in black robes with silver and green Slytherin trimmings.

He was studying his nails as a he leaned against a torch topped column a few yards behind her down the corridor.

She'd just been past there, blast him!

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said taking a step toward him, her hand gripping her wand under her robes, "I was looking for you. Are you the one who threw that goop at me earlier?" she demanded.

He continued to study his manicure, a slight smile barely forming on his firm lips. "You really should be thanking me, Granger. You seem to look better now. Slightly above scum of the Earth, I believe," his smile bloomed a little wider, "Really, above earthworms..."

She whipped out her wand to his throat, "Why you disgusting...!"

"Uh, uh, not so fast now," he murmured, his gray eyes steady on hers as he tapped his wand against her ribcage. He'd pulled out so quickly she hadn t noticed. "Wand down, Granger."

When she made no move, to or from, he sighed, "I really like my face the way it is."

"You're faster than last time," she murmured, looking into the endless foggy gray.

His expression never changed, "Yeah, well, I learned my lesson when you broke my bloody nose third year."

"You deserved it," she said, biting her bottom lip. The memory always made her feel giddy.

"Maybe."

"Oh, that's bull. You did and you know it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Calm down, mudblood, you re not going to get at my face again. Wands away?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded and, slowly, they both lowered their wands, watching each other carefully, as they placed them back in their robes.

"So, Granger, what was it you..."

Her fist swung out and she punched him in the gut, then backhanded his face.

He wiped the blood from his mouth deftly without much expression. "I'll let you get away with that. Let's say it's a free one I might or might not have deserved. But _don't _do it again, Granger," his voice went deadly low with warning, his eyes cool.

She felt a tingle inside her.

It was fear. It was... desire...

She was so shocked at that revelation that she didn't notice him skim a glace up her body then look away. She also didn't notice his eyes darken with something else that had little to do with anger.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

Snapping herself back to reality, she nearly sneered at him, "Well, I want to shove you off the nearest tower, but since that probably won't work I'll just tell you this: Mess with me ever again, Malfoy, and you'll find out how it feels to have odd things growing in odd places on your body. So, back off," she said vehemently, turning to leave.

"Granger..."

She whirled around, "Look, don't mess with me. What you did to my hair was low. Childish, actually. But then again, it's you, so that's expected. Grow up, Malfoy, and leave me alone," she said, ignoring everything at the moment but her anger.

"Make me, Granger." He grabbed her and, pushing her against the wall, covered her mouth with his.

All her initial protest slid away as she went soft, her hand slid up his back to fist in his hair. He held her other hand against the wall, gripping her wrist.

Later she would realize that it had been her wand hand, and that it'd been smart of him to do so, but for now she couldn't think at all.

She pulled him to her, needing to be nearer. She'd never been kissed like this before. She liked it… a lot.

She could feel the hard lines of his rangy thin body pressed intimately against hers. She gasped when he bit her bottom lip, and he slipped his tongue in to battle with hers. After a moment he shifted even closer. His free hand went to grip her waist as he used his body to press hers against the wall, while the hand that gripped her wrist slid down her arm to cup her breast.

She moaned…

"Well looksie here!"

They both jumped apart instantly, chest heaving.

Peeves floated on above their heads. "It's the purest blood boysie and a muggle born girlsie making out on the seventh floorsie," he giggled, "Oh, oh, naughty, naughty. What would everyone say? What would everyone say if they only knewsie?" he queried with another giggle.

"Peeves, I swear…" Draco began stepping forward.

"Whaaaat? You swear whaaaat? Whatcha gonna do, Malfoy? You gonna keep me from telling everyone all day every day?"

"Why you…"  
"Peeves," Hermione said quietly, "No."

"The muggle born thinks she's in charge of Peeves?" he started to laugh to himself until Hermione raised her wand.

He backed off immediately.

"Peeves says nothing, Peeves knows nothing," he began chanting, floating away rather quickly in the opposite direction.

Draco turned to Hermione with a frown, "How'd you do that?"

She waved him off, "Don't talk to me." She shoved her wand back into her robes and made to turn away.

His hand flashed out and grabbed her arm, she looked at him.

"I like your hair, Granger. The pixie look is cute on you," he said, then walked away leaving her more confused than ever.

**A/N:**  
I'm so sorry it's so short... but it was good wasn't it?  
I really didn't want to add more becuase it would've messed with the flow and mood.  
(and for newbies on the site, don't feel bad 'cuz I didn't know at first either that A/N means Authors Note) :)


	6. Chapter 5: Why?

**Chapter Five: Why?**

Hermione sat on the floor of her dorm room and stared at the floorboards as she leaned against her bed.

It was nearly midnight and she couldn't sleep.

_Why?_ She wondered again for the five billionth time that week. _Why did he kiss me?_

She let out a little groan. I"'m going crazy," she said quietly to herself. "Stupid, Malfoy," she said, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling now, "Stupid kiss, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

She was glad nobody could see her right now. Unlike the boys who all had to share the same room in their tower, the girls all had separate rooms.

Hermione had figured that it was because girls liked their privacy and that they tended to get into more fights with each other, especially about personal possessions and boys.

She tossed a pillow across the room and stood up. Moonlight shone from the window, making patterns across the floor where she d sat.

Stupid boys, she added to herself as an afterthought, then tugged her silky pajamas straight. Not going to let it get to me. There is no way I will let Malfoy get to me, get in my head. "But oh, he would like that wouldn't he," she began to mutter darkly as she shoved her coverlet back onto her bed, "Oh, he'd just love to know that it's eating me up inside. The damn macho jerk. Freaking jerk for being such a good kisser."

She stomped across the room to pick up the pillow she'd thrown and straighten the plant she'd knocked over with it.

"The Pureblood Jerk. Yeah, stupid pureblood who's always going around 'Look at me, I'm better than you cause my family is a bunch of inbreds!' The git. The slimy evil little ferret that he is," she sat back down on her bed. "Oh, he'll get no satisfaction whatsoever of knowing how much he made me feel. No he will not", she stated, finally lying back down to try and sleep once more. But as she drifted off she groaned once more, "Oh, I wish he hadn't been such a good kisser." And she fell asleep to dream of that kiss again.

*.*.*.*.*

The next morning Draco wasn't having much luck forgetting either. He'd had a very disturbing dream that night.

"Stupid mudblood," he muttered to himself as he sat on his bed staring at the stone wall. "Stupid, _attractive _mudblood." He suddenly threw his wand across the room where it hit the wall showering red sparks. "Get out of my head!" he yelled standing up.

There was a knock at his door, "Hey, Malfoy, you okay?"

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, "Yeah, Blaise, I m good."

"You sure? It sounded pretty bad."

"Shut up and go away!" This time he threw a paperweight from his desk at the door.

Nobody else knocked and they wouldn't for a long while if they knew what was good for them.

"Ugh," he said shoving both hand through his hair, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about..." he really didn't want to say it out loud, else make it all the more true...

"Hermione Granger," he whispered then got angry once again.

For another six minutes or so, he had quite a rage, throwing things and shouting unintelligibly. Nobody outside of his room could figure out what was wrong with the young Malfoy, so they quite quickly left him alone to get it out of his system.

After his room had erupted into silence they figured he might come back out. But he didn t.

Malfoy sat in his room silently.

He sat very still on the hard stone floor, making no noise at all; he could only hear the beating of his own heart and his own breathing.

So he sat on that floor for a very long time, his knees bent up and his arms resting upon them as he thought about his life in silence.

He knew that he'd never felt quite this way before about anyone.

He cared about his parents, yes. But it wasn't the same. Not nearly the same. He couldn't explain it. Not really, he was too busy trying to explain it to his own mind first. Why did he, a pureblood of an ancient pureblood family, suddenly have some sort of feelings for her, a muggle born witch of muggles.

It just wasn't right. It wasn't... natural. The feeling that he he was feeling shouldn't existed in his world. And it sure as hell shouldn't feel so right.

He sat there for another hour, wondering what had become of his life and what he could do about it.


	7. Chapter 6: Silence

**Chapter Six: Silence**

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called across the Great Hall the next morning causing sever heads to turn.

She inwardly groaned, she hadn't really wanted anyone to look at her this morning. She felt awkward to say the least. Though Peeves had seemingly kept his word and his mouth shut.

She still couldn't bring herself to even glance toward the Slytherin table because she might see him.

She sat down in front of Harry and Ron.

It had been a week and a day since her kiss with Malfoy.

She knew as she'd been counting the hours. Every waking moment there was something to remind her of him. A word, a sound, a smell.

Everything led her thoughts back to Draco Malfoy. And she didn't think that was right.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that she, Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch and self proclaimed bookworm, had to have feelings toward him, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin badass/jerk of the century.

She really had to do something about the way her thoughts were leading.

Yesterday she'd caught herself as she'd started to daydream in Transfiguration class about Draco's lips on hers and even now she'd begun to refer to him as Draco in her head instead of Malfoy.

She was driving herself crazy!

"Uh, Hermione," Harry said waving his hand in front of her face, "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Oh, no, Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione moaned, snapping back to the present.

Ron and Harry were watching her carefully, looking at her as if she'd contracted a disease.

"It's just that I've been so sidetracked lately and I've been having these problems and..."

'Say no more," Ron insisted suddenly, putting up a hand as if to ward off something, "You've got the girl problems. We get it. It happens every month, no biggie."

Then she realized what he'd begun to think. She opened her mouth to correct him but then suddenly shut it.

Better they think she'd been having cramps and such than her real problems. They'd freak if they knew...

"Yeah, uh, sorry?"

"It's all good, Hermione," Harry insisted, taking a bite from his bagel, "But back to what I was trying to explain to you..." He went off on a long explanation of why he shouldn't have to write that essay Snape had set as punishment for talking in class.

It was then she saw Draco across the room.

Pansy was cozied up to him, whispering something into his ear that made him grin and nod. For some reason it angered her.

Dragging her eys away from them, she stood abruptly and said, "Just write the damn thing, Harry."

And then stormed out, frustrated and annoyed.

Harry looked over at Ron for explanation.

Ron shrugged and went back to his breakfast, "Girl problems, most likely."

*.*.*.*.*

For the past week, and the next, whenever Malfoy passed them in the halls he uttered no insults and said not a word, avoid any of their gazes, particularly Hermione's.

Ron and Harry hadn't really noticed that first week but when it went on to the second they began to pick up on it a bit.

"Did you see the way he went to keep extra far away from us?" Ron asked a few days later as they studied in the library.

"Yeah, he went the long way around just to not pass us. It would've taken him tne more bloody minuted to get to his common room," Harry said shaking his head, "Maybe he's finally gone bonkers."

"Nah, he's got a good reason," Ron figured, doodling on his parchment that was supposed to be a five thousand word essay on why ghosts haunt things and/or people.

"You think?" Harry asked, shutting his Charms book.

"Yeah, you know Malfoy. He doesn't do anything without a reason."

That made Hermione frown, but they didn't notice.

"But what could it be?" Harry wondered, partially to himself.

Ron shrugged, "I dunno. But there is one. Especially by the way he keeps giving Hermione those glances behind her back. I really can't figure what he's thinking when he does though; he sort of keeps a straight face as he stares at her..."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted suddenly, "Malfoy stares at me?"

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, slightly surprised, suddenly remembering that she'd been there the whole time.

"Oh, uh, yeah, he does," Ron muttered, scratching his head.

"It's kinda creepy," Harry added, "We thought you knew.."

"Well, I didn't," Hermione said, impatiently. "You really have to tell me these things, you guys. I don't have eyes in the back of my head, contrary to poular beleif!" she snapped her book shut, then pulled out a quill and parchment scroll.

"Well, I could have sworn you did when you slapped me this morning for making faces at you when you lectured us about magical creatures," Ron muttered darkly.

"Oh, come off it," Harry said to Ron, "You're just mad because she was right."

"Unicorns do too have greens eyes!" Ron insisted, shoving Harry in the shoulder, "I've seen one with my own two eyes."

"Then maybe you're the one who needs glasses, Harry said, shoving back at him.

Hermione snapped her fingers and they stopped. "Guys, we are in the _library_. Do you want _her _to come over here and curse at us then throw us out?" she asked, "because if she does I'll be very angry."

They both quick settled down to their studies and left Hermione alone to her thoughts.

So, Draco was actually looking at her. That was a small relief, she didn't know why, but it was.

Maybe it was because she had these growing feeling toward him and she currently knew he was avoiding her purposely. That hurt a little, but the truth was that she was avoiding him as well.

They both existed together in relative silence and even that was taking its toll.

How long would it be before one of them finally snapped?


	8. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Chapter Seven: Feelings**

She'd finally figured it out.

Well, maybe only slightly.

She'd spent the whole morning of her day off analyzing her feelings. And, well, she hadn't really come up with much of anything she didn't already know.

But now she wasn't going to deny her feelings any longer. She knew that she had to admit them to herself sooner or later.

And Hermione Granger usually opted for the sooner.

She had feelings for Draco Malfoy.

But she also had feelings for Ron--sort of--and she knew that he did have some for her. He was shy about it, bashful even.

Some of his affection toward her had shown through occasionally during the war. He'd been oddly attentive whenever she'd gotten even the slightest bit hurt. It had been a little annoying to tell the truth.

She could take care of herself. And even now, she still didn't really forgive him for getting all mad and letting Harry and herself go off alone in the beginning. And even if he had helped Harry get the damn sword out of the pond and apologized for being a jerk it still aggravated her a bit.

But the fact was, he liked her a lot and she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't even know if she wanted to do something about it.

And then there were her feelings for Draco...

"Oh, I'm so confused," she said, slapping a hand to her forehead as she sat cross legged on her bed. "What should I do?"

Then it hit her.

It was a perfect, as most of her ideas were.

"It's just the thing," she said, smiling to herself and her own newfound brilliance.

She leaned over and reached down to her bag on the floor to pull out a clean scroll and a brand-new self-inking quill.

She would make a list; after all, that's what she did best.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco Malfoy also sat on his bed that morning, wondering about what he felt and how it mattered.

He'd never really sat and considered his own feelings before. And he was a little surprised once he finally searched his own heart.

"Oh, damn," he murmured, flopping on his back to stare at the ceiling, "I like her. I _really_ like her."

He sat there for another moment, then he decided that if he really felt the way he did, he had to declare it, out loud, before he gave in and buried his feelings once again as he had done so many times in the past.

"I like Hermione Granger... Damn it".

And there it was: he liked her _a lot_.

Now what was he going to do?

**A/N:**  
Complaints about length really bug me and throw me off my buzz.  
If you have any suggestions about Hermione and Draco's relationship, I'm all ears.  
Please review (and not about the length of the chapters!), it makes me feel more motivated to write more and update sooner.


	9. Chapter 8: The List

P.S. (because I forgot before...) JK owns it all, I own nothin'

Oh, and just a little FYI Harry and Ginny never got together either... Sorry to those who like them together, but I find that combo to be boring and unatural :)

**Chapter Eight: The List**

Hermione sighed as she absently scratched an itch on her thigh. She'd been writing for a long time. At least and hour and a half or so... She knew she missed breakfast and lunch. Now there was no way she could miss dinner. Otherwise her stomach would punish her later.

She was glad that she'd done all her homework yesterday, because tomorrow was Monday and time for classes once again. But for now she considered herself done with everything, including her new "list."

Being the organized, practical person that she was, she'd written a Pros and Cons list with scoring for Draco and Ron to help her decide who was better for her.

And things weren't looking all that well for Draco; he had a score of -5 with Ron leading at 52.

She sighed and wrote her conclusion at the bottom for future reference of her thoughts, then tucked it away in her book bag.

Maybe she d go see what Ginny was doing...

She went down to the common room to find Ginny still in her pajamas, like herself, sitting at a chess table in the corner.

She was fiddling with the pieces by herself.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione plopped down on the seat across from her.

"Oh, hey, Hermione," Ginny sighed, knocking over a chess pawn.

Hermione frowned, "What]s the matter, Ginny?"

"Oh, nothing, really," Ginny said with a small smile.

When Hermione merely stared at her she sighed once again. "It's just that I've come to realize that Harry and I aren't going to get together. Ever. I knew that from the very beginning, but..." she shrugged, "I guess after all these years, and even during the war, there had been this tiny hope inside of me that maybe, just maybe, it would happen. But now that feeling is gone. It s a little depressing..."

"You're just not right for each other," Hermione said kindly.

Ginny nodded and pushed chess pieces around the board," Yeah, I know. I'm single and, oddly enough, that's okay with me for now."

"Good for you," Hermione said with a small smile.

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I think I've had it with being single year after year after year."

"What about Krum?"

"Oh, Viktor?" Hermione smiled, "At first he wanted more, but we came to realize that we're better off as friends. And we really only kissed, like twice."

"Too bad," Ginny said with a small grin, "He was pretty cute."

"Yeah," she sighed then shook her head. "Anyways," she reached into her bag and pulled out the list. "What do you think?" she asked, handing it to Ginny.

Ginny scanned the list once then brought her bright eyes up to meet Hermione's gaze. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow, my brother and Draco Malfoy. You've got a lot on your plate, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione mumbled.

"Well," Ginny said, taking a moment to get over the slight shock. "First, I have to say that I personally think my brother's a ferocious git. But, hey," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not the one who'll be dating him," and she tapped the list, "I also have to add that you've forgot a few bad factors with Malfoy. Five of them, actually." She reached for Hermione's quill, "Number one, he's in Slytherin. That should be an automatic minus three points. And two, he's got a girlfriend, Pansy. Minus five points, again. Then three, he's rich, so that another minus five points. Four, he's shallow, so minus five points. Then lastly, number five... Voldemort connections. Minus ten points."

Hermione nodded her head. She couldn't argue as Ginny had good reasons that she hadn't even thought of herself.

She took the list back and glanced at the total, then winced slightly. "Got any good pointers for Malfoy? Because he s taking a hard hit there."

Ginny shook her head with an apologetic smile, "You've already got whatever I could think of and more."

Hermione grimaced. "Then the final total is... Oh jeez, Ron at fifty-two and Draco at negative thirty-three. Ouch."

"Hey, don't look at me, you're the one who decided to make the list in the first place," Ginny said, slightly defensive. "And if you're going to go by some stupid list and not your heart then you're going to pick my brother."

"Ginny, organization and practicality are part of who I am. They help me think."

"Well, that's your way. Personally, I think with my heart. But, then again, maybe that's why I haven't yet found the right guy... or maybe I've yet to meet him... Life's a mystery. Good luck with yours," she added, rising from her seat to pat Hermione on the back, "You'll need it with that blockhead brother of mine. Now I'm off to..."

"Wait, Ginny."

Ginny turned back to look at her, eyes questioning. "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip, then let out a breath. "Why arent you shocked, or angry?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because it's Malfoy. And because I'm comparing him to your brother..."

After hesitating only for a moment, Ginny smiled slowly. "Hermione, I want to explain something to you but I'm sworn to secrecy. I will say this though. Malfoy has a heart, whether we want to believe it or not. And somethimes I see the way he looks at you. He doesn't hate you, not really."

Hermione shook her head, "How can yopu be so sure?"

"I can't say."

"But..."

Ginny shook her head this time. "No. I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Besides, it's not really a big deal that you like Malfoy. He's hot. Every female alive knows that and I think even a blind woman could tell he's attractive."

"But he's so _mean _sometimes..."

"Why aren't you asking yourself these questions Hermione?"

"I already have."

"Then you already know the answer," she said it so finally that it cut off the conversaation, "I have to go put on some real clothes because I have to go see Hannah Abbot about something she wants to show me. Later, Mione."

"Yeah, bye," Hermione murmured, staring out the window.

She knew the choice she had to make. But why did she have this nagging feeling that something was wrong?

**A/N:**

Aren't you just dying to know whats on that list :)

You can REVIEW! It takes just a few seconds and I know you aren't all handicapped... PLZ!  
--- Ashley D-K


	10. Chapter 9: Realizations

P.S. If you havent figured out by now that I dont own Harry Potter then you're more mental than Ron is when he's angry.

JK own's all things magical and Potter.

**Chapter Nine: Realizations**

"Hey, Draco, aren't you coming?" Goyle asked, grabbing his bag. Blaise was already on his way out with a few other Slytherins.

"Yeah," he caught a glimpse of Potter's head behind the group, "I'll be right there. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Draco took an extra long time to gather up his stuff after Advanced Potions class. He didn't want to run into Hermione or her friends on his way out. He'd been avoiding her a lot lately.

But he'd started to insult the Weasel and Potter again. He now realized that it was stupid for him not to. It was unlike him to avoid them and he didn't want them to catch on to anything he wasn't ready for them to know. For anybody to know…

He was still trying to come to terms with what he felt himself. He didn't need anyone intruding on his private thoughts, or his private feelings, because when somebody did they usually messed everything up for him.

It wasn't smart to go to anyone for advice in his love life. He could handle it on his own. He was done with doing what other people told him to do and really fed up with other people's advice.

Sometimes it was best to go your own way because you're the only one who knows your own self enough to make the right choices. Argh, now he was starting to sound all cryptic like Dumbledore…. He closed his eyes at the thought. It was partially his fault Dumbledore was dead. He'd never forgive himself for that…

He glanced up and silently cursed himself. He would be walking out behind Granger after all because Snape had detained her. Sometimes he wished Potter hadn't saved Snape's life because it was hard to be around him now. They both knew now that neither of them had actually liked serving the Dark Lord and it was uncomfortable, to say the least. At times talking to him was awkward.

He sighed and lifted his bag, shuffling out behind her, careful not to make much noise.

It was when she shoved a book into her bag as she went up the steps that he saw a paper fall from her stuffed bag.

He bent over to pick it up and when he would have called out, he slammed his mouth shut. His name was written on the top of the paper in bold print along with the Weasel's.

What the hell? he thought to himself. What was this? He skimmed quickly to the bottom. Then he nearly died inside.

She'd chosen the Weasel over him, according to a bloody list.

It read, in Hermione's tidy little scrawl:

**The Pro's and Con's of Draco and Ron**

_The Pros Side:_

Ron

Makes me laugh (5)

A good guy (5)

He likes me (4)

He does the right thing, eventually (3)

My friend (5)

Understands me sometimes (3)

Never cruel (5)

Doesn't call me names (5)

Encourages me (5)

Helps me (5)

Tells me when he thinks I'm wrong (4)

Admires me (5)

Rarely keeps things from me (5)

Got put into the same House (3)

Can make me feel better (5)

Mostly honest (3)

Kind, mostly (3)

Normal (5)

_Total: 78 _

Draco

Makes me think (5)

Makes me laugh (5)

Smart/Clever (5)

Makes my heart skip a beat (5)

Makes my stomach tie up in knots (5)

His eyes (5)

His body (5)

Hard worker (5)

He's different (5)

He's got a good heart, underneath (5)

_Total: 55_

Draco's heart pounded into his throat. Did she really think those things? A lot of the things she'd written made his heart throb with a kind of wonder. She had a crush on him, that much was obvious.

And now he didn't hurt as much inside, because he realized that he was no longer the only one with the feelings. He glanced back down at the paper in his hand:

_The Cons Side: _

Ron

Not smart (-3)

His hair (-4)

His attitude (-3)

A bit selfish sometimes (-2)

Takes advantage of others sometimes (-3)

Rarely takes action (-4)

My cat doesn't like him (-2)

Irksome, sometimes annoying (-5)

_Total: -26_

Draco

Dark Arts (-5)

His Family (-4)

He doesn't like me (-5)

He has done bad things (-5)

He's mean things to people(-5)

Very selfish (-4)

Takes advantage of others (-4)

His attitude (-2)

Not true to himself (-5)

He can be cruel (-5)

Vain (-2)

His friends (-5)

Never looks past the surface (-5)

He keeps many secrets (-4)

Slytherin (-3)

His girlfriend (-5)

Rich (-5)

Shallow (-5)

Voldemort (-10)

_Total: -88_

**Grand Total:**

_Ron: 52 _

_Draco: -33_

He frowned. Emotions overcame him, feeling that he didn't know he could ever feel before. Shock, hurt, anger, and a feeling of… loss.

He'd just lost one of the most important people in his life and he hadn't even known he'd had her in the first place.

He was really starting to hate this list. The damn thing was ruining his life.

It was then he realized for the first time that he didn't jus like Hermione Granger, he was on the border of being in love with Hermione Granger.

And she was going to pick Weasley…

**A/N:**

I hope you like her list. I've spent a lot of time perfecting it... Let me know what you think about it.

So Draco's finally come to realize that his feeling are deeper than he'd ever imagined they might be...

I wonder what he's gonna do?

Check out the next chapter...

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Click the pretty button below. It's the key to unlocking more chapters...

You just have to review!

--- Ashley


	11. Chapter 10: Deep THought

P.S. JK owns.

P.S.S. I know that this chapter is really short but it's very important...

**Chapter Ten: Deep Thought**

Draco sat on the floor once again in his room, sitting cross-legged.

He was thinking.

He had a lot to think about.

He glanced back down at the list as he had a hundred times earlier.

That couldn't be right could it? Was he really shallow? Maybe he was occasionally but who isn't now and then?

His hands tightened into fist as anger overcame him once again.

He refused to lose her.

He would not accept that kind of loss; he would not accept the loss of her.

First, he had to get Hermione to stay away from Weasley and then he'd have to convince her that he wasn't as bad as her damn list indicated he was.

His nostrils flared as he held down his anger and resentment.

After that, he'd have to get her to realize and understand that he liked her. He really liked her.

Maybe it would take him all day, a week, months.

But he would get her in the end.

He simply denied thinking that she might not be his sooner or later.

A Malfoy always won. It was just a matter of time

But he wasn't ready to tell her he was almost in love with her... there would come a time when that became eminent, soon enough.


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontations

Okay, now here's a bigger chapter for you, so be happy.

**Chapter Eleven: Confrontations**

Hermione walked down the rugged and rocky path towards the Womping Willow. Her now short and stylish hair billowed around her face with the slight breeze. She was wearing brown slacks and a light pastel green blouse. Her shoes were a nice pair of flats the same color as her shirt. She'd considered the idea of wearing her brown headband but she'd remembered that Ginny had borrowed it the week before. Or maybe it had been Lavender Brown…

She sighed and kicked a rock down the path ahead of her. Whoever it had been, they still had it. But she wouldn't worry about it, at least not right now. Because right now all she wanted to do was relax. As she neared the willow she veered off the path and headed towards the Forbidden Forrest. She couldn't say why, but earlier she'd felt this urge to sit under the old apple tree that was at the edge of the forest.

She hadn't sat there for years, ever since third year actually. She'd mostly stayed away, but now she wanted to sit under it in the sun and read a book.

She'd never had time to relax fourth year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not fifth year because of… well, Umbridge mostly, and sixth year had been a bit calmer, but she'd still been stressed and Dumbledore had been killed. She'd obviously not gotten any time to herself during their seventh year because they'd been off running around the country, trying to avoid Death Eaters, looking for the Horcruxes, fighting in the big battle and Harry killing Voldemort.

But now that was all over. And even if when she looked out across the grounds and saw in her mind the fighting she could take peace in the fact that the world was safer, for everyone.

It still hurt her to walk through or past the entrance doors. She'd seen a Ravenclaw girl killed there as she had wept on the floor over her boyfriend's already dead body.

Hermione was now dealing with the fact that she had to believe they were in a better place now. But it had taken her a long time to get the image out of her head and for her to stop grieving for the loss of such innocent lives. She would always remember Kristen Galloway and Tom Ward, them, their love… and their unborn child.

She tossed her bag down and stretched out beneath the tree with her arms stretched up under her head. Now that all her classes were done for the day and all of her homework was done, she figured, why not? She needed a break now and then. And this had always been her favorite place to relax before.

She'd seen a lot of death during the war, not only the tragic couple. But it was them who affected her the most. Maybe it was because they symbolized the love, hope, and strength she longed for. Her deepest and most secret desire was to be loved, wanted, and treasured above all else. To have someone to hold on to when times were bad, for someone to count on and to count on her. She wanted a home, a loving husband, children to fuss over and cherish as she watched them grow....

She closed her eyes against the pain she felt deep inside her heart, that emptiness. She cleared her mind of all the hurt, all the anger, and let herself be flooded with tranquility before she opened her eyes again. Staring up at the clouds overhead she began to think.

She wasn't ready to start her relationship with Ron just yet. She was still getting all the mechanics and specifics down in her head. It would be a while before she was ready to act on her relationship plan.

She was too practical and too organized to not have some sort of plan on her future relationship with Ronald Weasley. She had planned out everything. It had taken her while but she finally figured out the mechanics of her first approach, their first kiss, when she would have serious talks with him, their careers, their engagement, when she'd let him touch her, their wedding, wedding night, first child… she trailed off in her mind at the thought of a little orange haired baby. For some reason she felt… nothing. It was strange for her to feel dispassionate, when she'd assumed she'd feel great warmth and longing.

"That's odd," she murmured to herself, her eyebrows creased. Why didn't the aspect of having children with Ron appeal to her? She'd dreamed of having children, being of mother, from the time she was six years old.

She shoved the thought away. Part of her, didn't want to know the answer. That part of her was afraid to know the answer.

Turning over onto her stomach she reached over to pull out her copy of Hogwarts, A History. She nearly smiled to herself at the thought of the way Harry was always groaning when he saw her with it. But, to her, the book really never got old…

Ten minutes later, well into the book, she was disrupted by a dark tall shadow that blocked out the sun.

She glanced up to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing above her, his expression unreadable.

She sat up quickly, "What do you want?"

"To talk."

She frowned and marked her page, "Why?"

"Because we need to."

"And who says?" she asked, refusing to look up at him.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her up to stand before him so he could look her directly in the eyes. "Because I said so, Granger."

"Don't order me around," she said, her voice rising ever so slightly.

"I have to when you're being stupid," he said.

She opened her mouth in shock, "I am not being stupid. If anyone's being stupid right now it's you!"

"Shut up," he ordered, grabbing her upper arm.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"I just did." His handsome smirk was infuriating.

"Why you evil—" He caught her fist in his hand just before it would have plowed into his stomach.

"Don't do that," he said slowly, enunciating each word. His eyes were hard and cool as they gazed into hers. Then he released her completely, making her stumble backward away from him.

She straightened immediately to face him, flushed and angry. "I can do what I very well please, Malfoy. You don't have the authority to tell me what to do, or to manhandle me," she huffed.

"Manhandle?" he raised a brow, now amused, "You call that manhandling? What? Has little Ronny never touched you?"

She quickly averted her eyes from his, her voice tense, "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

Understanding hit him with a thud. "Innocent," he whispered to himself and his heart began to pound. She's still a virgin. Still innocent. He didn't know whether to be thrilled or scared out of his mind.

She ignored him, "Just leave me alone."

He snapped out of his daze. "We have to talk."

"No we don't."

When she tried to leave he blocked her path. "You're not leaving until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't have to do a bloody damn thing!" she shouted.

"Yes, you do!" he shouted back at her. "You going to stand there and listen to me until I'm finished!"

"Make me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers, taking over. The kiss was very demanding and forceful. His body was pressed against hers as he held her tightly against him, ravaging her mouth as if it were a feast after a long fast. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. Would never get enough of her.

It was the shock of the realization that made him release her, causing her to stumble back a step, her face flushed and her lips swollen. The expression on her face was that of complete shock.

He silently cursed himself. He hadn't really meant to kiss her at all, and when he did he hadn't meant to be so rough. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you okay? I…"

She shook her head quickly, "I'm fine, perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry if…" He trailed off as he watched her bring her hand up to touch her own lips. He could have sworn her eyes were filled with wonder, even… delight.

She shook her head again, slowly, "Nobody's ever kissed me like that before."

His heart thudded, "Well then…" He grabbed her, pulling her back to him to do it all over again.

Their mouths met, full of passion and desire. They pressed up against each other, both eager and slightly desperate. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other, almost as if they had a need to be one, as a whole.

His hands slid up under her shirt, caressing her skin as his lips wandered over her face to her neck. When his hands roamed upwards along her ribcage, just under her breasts, she bit back a moan and slid a hand up his chest to shove at his shoulder, gasping out firmly, "No."

"Sorry," he murmured, as his lips trailed toward her collar bone. Her neck arched back, unconsciously giving him more room as she went into a state of euphoria, moaning her delight.

It was finally when she felt his teeth scrape against her neck that she snapped out of it, shoving away from him with a gasp. "What the hell?!"

"What is it?" he asked, his hair as disheveled as his clothes. He looked utterly… used. Had she really done that?

"W-we need to s-stop. We need to stop this r-right now," she said firmly, her chest heaving.

He studied her calmly. Her hair was a standing up in tufts, her shirt askew, lips swollen and she had the beginnings of a hickey on her neck. She looked entirely bewildered and mussed up.

He liked it. Granger was confused and it was all because of him. He enjoyed the fact that he could make cool, calm and collected Hermione Granger stutter.

And he wouldn't let her get off easy. He wouldn't let her drown everything that connected them in practicality. If she was given the chance she would talk herself, and maybe even him, out of what they were feeling with her bloody level-headedness.

"You look confused, Granger."

"I am confused," she said.

"Good," he said simply.

"Good? Good?," she gaped, "How can you—"

"Good," he said again interrupting her as he heard a group of students make their way down the hill. "Now run along, Granger, before somebody sees us."

"I don't see why I have to be the one to leave," she muttered, but grabbed up her bag and shoved the book she'd dropped inside. "I was here first." Just as she turned to leave, she looked back, "This doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you."

"Right back atcha, mudblood. Now scram," he plopped down on the grass and closed his eyes, arms behind his head.

She opened her mouth, closed it and then spun around to march away muttering to herself about pureblood jerks burning in hell all the way back to the castle.

**A/N:**

Feel free to critique my work. I always listen to others opinions... (but that doesnt mean I have to agree...)

2 QUESTIONS for my READERS:

Should Draco be a virgin?

Where should they first "do the deed"? (If you know what I mean **wink*wink**)

I'm open to all suggestions...


	13. Chapter 12: Dusk

Note for Ch. 13:

I've had question from a friend of mine who's read the story and I feel that something needs to be clarified.

The initial war is indeed over and Voldemort is dead, but everything romantic about Ron and Hermione in the books never happened. The epilogue doesn't apply to anything. In a sense, they are retaking their seventh year because the one they had was virtually nonexistant.

**Chapter Twelve: Dusk**

Hermione sat at the table during dinner and picked at her plate with her fork.

"Aren't you hungry, Hermione?" Harry asked, "The salmon filet is one of your favorites."

She sighed, smiled slightly at Harry, and forked up some in a small effort to appease her friend, "Yes, I'm hungry. But I'm just so tired from...studying earlier so much in the library. Everything is jumbled in my head." It was only a tiny lie. Her head _was _jumbled, just not from the library.

Her meeting earlier with Draco was making her, well, nervous. For lack of a better word.

They'd been cut short by a group of kids and now she didn't know when they'd have another chance to talk and set things straight.

She didn't know what was happening to her, or him. She didn't know how to handle it, how to react, how to think.

With Ron, she knew exactly where her place would have been; she'd had it all mapped out ahead of time.

Everything had been planned out.

And now with Draco she didn't know where she stood.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't even know how long this feeling would even last...

"Hermione!" Ron said, making her jump. "Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"Ummm... no."

He sighed, "Then never mind. You've gone all loopy lately."

"What?" she asked, startled.

"You're all over the place lately. Never paying attention, spacing out and talking to yourself," Harry explained. "Though, I don't think that's too odd, maybe your subconscious is finally taking a bit of a break. You were going pretty mad, studying every spare second you had and all."

"But you smile less," Ron put in, "And you don't laugh. Even when Fred says something that's actually funny."

"Of course I do, Ronald," Hermione insisted.

"If you do it's not around us," Ron muttered, "Do you have a secret boyfriend, or something?"

Hermione nearly choked on her milk, "Ronald!" she sputtered.

"What? I was only joking," he said, chewing.

"Ugh," Hermione said, giving him a dirty look, "That was rude and a mean thing to say to me."

"It would be a bad thing if you had a guy?" Harry asked.

"No..."

"Yes," Ron said, cutting her out.

"No," Hermione said again, stubbornly, "It was just the way he said it that bugged me."

"Oh," Harry said, then shrugged, "Whatever. Now, Ron, about that quidditch..."

They both went into a conversation about the Irish Team and how they were kicking everyone's ass except Bulgaria and Germany.

She tuned them out and picked up a copy of the Prophet that had been thrown on the table. The headline jumped out at her.

**_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE GETS DEMENTOR'S KISS_**

Hermione shuddered. She'd met the evil woman fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. It still gave her the creeps to think about it.  
She nibbled on a dinner roll and read the first paragraph.

_Bellatrix Lestrange, mass murderer, was sentenced to death by dementor's kiss last Friday by numerous crimes, mainly the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom and her escape from Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy, sister of the now deceased Lestrange, attended the sentencing sobbing uncontrollably. Her last words to her sister were "...shouldn't have done it, Bella, you shouldn't have done it!" Lestrange snarled and parted with the desperate comment "He's not dead, Potter didn't kill him... He can't be dead..." And then it was over._

"Oh, my word..." The biscuit she'd been holding dropped limply from her hand and bounced onto the table knocking over her juice.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning over suddenly concerned by her behavior.

"B-Bellatrix Lestrange is dead," she said, dazed, "as of y-yesterday."

"So?" Ron said, turning back to his pudding.

"So?! Ronald somebody's dead and we didn't even know about it until _after _it happened!" she said vehemently, whipping out her wand to clean up the mess she'd made.

"So?" he repeated, unfazed.

"So, now the Ministry is taking over death sentences without public notices of the trials. That's illegal."

"It's against the law?"

"That's what she just said, Ron," Harry put in.

"Oh. I can't believe this," Hermione muttered incredulously.

Draco's poor mother, she thought to herself, was all alone and crying for the loss of her demented sister. She knew that Draco's mother wasn't all that bad. Harry had told her of how Narcissa had helped him when Voldemort had thought him to be dead.

The Malfoys had been through a lot since the end of the war. They'd had their house searched several times and Lucius was now in Azkaban awaiting a trial to prove that he had actually changed sides before the war had ended. Even though Harry's statement proved their innocence, only Narcissa and Draco were automatically freed. Luicus had it a bit tougher because he needed more hard evidence of his change.

Harry had done his best to help them and Hermione thought that that was very kind of him. Not that any of them ever talked about it.

And to tell the truth, she'd been careful to avoid the subject around anybody, including Draco except that one day when he'd tormented her at breakfast about being filthy...

She brushed the thought off. That whole situation was in the past. Now she had bigger problems with Draco to deal with.

Starting with: What the hell was going on with them? And what was going to happen next ?

*.*.*.*.*

Draco watched her across the hall as he munched on his lemon cookie.

He was damned well pleased with himself.

There were numerous times when he'd caught sight of her with this bewildered, far off look on her face.

"Job well done, mate," he murmured to himself in self-congratulation, "Job well done, indeed."

Now that she was confused, she wouldn't be trying to figure out what to do anytime soon. She'd just want to talk to him. And that was good, because if she thought about it, them being together, too much, she'd talk herself out of it.

And he didn't want that to happen.

He was pretty set on having her for himself.

He'd never been this determined or this sure about a girl before. It was a bit unsettling and it made him nervous but happy as well. As Blaise had once said to him: "That is one beautiful chick, mate, but she doesn t seem know it. Too bad she's a mudblood; otherwise, I'd have had a great time educating her on her sex appeal."

He'd been a little shocked and jealous to hear his best friend say so, but at the time he'd thought those feelings had been disgust. But, as usual, Blaise had been right. Hermione didn't really know the extent of her true beauty.

And he did' t give a damn about her blood, muddy or otherwise. That wan'ts a factor, at least not anymore.

His parents had written to him a week ago. The Ministry was in the process of dropping charges on his father. Soon they'd all be free and clear to live again normally. If they could even remember what normal was...

Apparently his record would be cleared and he had Potty... er Potter, to thank for that. He was really grateful towards Potter, but he knew it would be odd if he expressed that gratitude. Potter would think he'd gone off the deep end or drunk too much firewiskey.

But maybe he had.

Gone off the deep end, that is, as he didn't drink anymore.

Because now he was in the process of falling head over heels for the smartest girl in the school, who happened to be a mudblood. He wondered what it would be like when he finally hit that bottom crash.

Or would he even hit the bottom?

Would it be like a never-ending fall?

He had no clue what love was like, as he'd never been in love before. But, to be honest, the anticipation of finding out was making him a bit giddy. It seemed like a nice feeling, terrifying, but nice...

"Oi! Draco, what the hell is up with you? I was talking to you," Goyle said waving his slightly pudgy hand in front of Draco s face.

"What?" Draco snapped, now irritated.

"I was just saying how we could probably go down to the Quidditch pitch this morning and..."

"Save it, Goyle, I'm not in the mood for Quidditch."

"But..."

Draco gave him a steely glare, causing Goyle and a few others to back off immediately.

"Gee, mate, what's crawled up your arse and died?" Blaise murmured from his side as he munched on his honey-flavored dinner roll.

"Nothing."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "I doesnt seem like nothing to me... It's almost like you're loopy over a girl or something..."

"Just drop it, Blaise. I'm not in the mood to talk about it with anyone. Not yet anyways," Draco added.

"But you'll tell me when you can?"

Draco nodded, "When the time is right. Soon enough, if I have my way, everyone will know..."

Blaise laughed, "Draco, you always get what you want."

"Not always," Draco said under his breath, as he watched Hermione leave the Great Hall.

But he knew Blaise hadn't heard him, as he'd gone back to flirting with some Third Year brunette.

Draco stood suddenly and left the Hall, ignoring Goyle's questioning shout about where he was going.

He walked out into the empty Entrance Hall, "Granger."

She turned and looked back down at him from the top of the stairs, her expression questioning. He had a sudden flashback to right after the war when the great marble staircase was in shambles. He jerked out of it. Bad memories never did him any good.

Thinking that he wasn't going to say anything after all, she shook her head at him and kept walking.

He dashed up after her then grabbed her upper arm to drag her out into an empty courtyard. A small fountain bubble subtly in the distance and Hermione could see the sun setting just over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just to talk."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time but then we ended up kiss..." she broke off her own sentence her face very close to blushing.

"Yeah, I know."

She threw up her hands, "Oh, that's great. You know."

"Hey, calm down. Do you want to talk or not? You've been all befuddled and odd lately."

"Glad you ve noticed."

He gave a quick grin, "Yeah, and I also heard the youngest Weasley girl say something about you acting strange recently."

"It's all your fault," she muttered under her breath.

His eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? Care to explain that deduction?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about! It's you! You've been doing this to me. All those intense looks and watching me and smiling at me, winking... And that kiss!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

She let out a frustrated sound. "You...!"

"I think we've already established that I'm me."

She dragged her hands through her hair, "I just can't explain it. Not right now."

He shrugged, "Fine. Now that the talking bit's over..." He seized her shoulders and dragged her against him for another soul-searing kiss.

She could have sworn that there was some sort of electricity, a connection between them that tingled throughout her body right down to her toes.

And when he finally let her go she was nearly gasping for breath, trembling against him.

She knew she'd never forget that kiss.

Draco's kiss at dusk.


	14. Chapter 13: Secrets and Fools

Hey, I hope you like it.

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sure you've figured that out by now... :)

**Chapter Thirteen: Secrets and Fools**

It was cold outside that morning as Hermione walked to the Owlry. She drew her coat closer to her body as a chilling wind came through the windowless openings. Birds floated in and out, going about their business.

She called down a school owl and tugged the red envelope out of her pocket, all the while contemplating getter her own owl…

"What's up, Granger."

She jumped and nearly shrieked. Whirling around, she smacked Draco on the shoulder. "Don't do that!"

He laughed, "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she muttered then tied the letter to the patiently waiting owl's outstretched leg.

She carried him to the opening and let him fly off into the horizon.

"Who was that for?"

She turned back to him.

He was wearing raggedy, scuffed jeans and a light jacket that he hadn't bothered to zip up. Underneath he wore a gray t-shirt that was just tight enough to show subtle outlines of his muscled chest. "Not that it's any of your business… but that was for my parents. I owl them at least once a month."

"Yeah? Me, too."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't take her eyes off his, they were the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen…

"I owl my parents once a month as well," he clarified with a half grin.

"Oh." She snapped back to reality and turned her back to him, pulling out another envelope from her pocket. But this one was white. Another owl floated down in front of her. She tied it to the extended leg and then took her to a different window and sent her off.

"What about that one?"

"Are you always this meddlesome?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes. But you still didn't answer the question."

She sighed. He'd never drop it. "Viktor Krum."

"What!" his voice was oddly distressed. "What are you owling him for? You aren't, like, together or whatever?"

"Gee, Draco, is that jealousy I'm detecting?"

"Bugger off."

She shrugged barely suppressing a smile, "You asked. Besides, if I was going with Viktor, or anyone else for that matter, I would have made it clear how things were the first time..."

"As I recall, you did make things pretty clear then, Hermione," he said softly approaching her.

"Draco…" she said backing away slowly.

"Don't deny it. You want me," he backed her against the wall.

"I…"

But there was no time for her to reply as voices and footsteps echoed on the stairs. They both separated quickly.

"Come on, Christie, just one peek…" a young girl's voice echoed.

"No! It's not for you…" the other girls voice trailed off as she spotted Draco and Hermione in the room. "Oh, um, hi. I just wanted to…"

"Go ahead, I was just leaving," Draco said and strode past.

The girls directed their attention to Hermione, who felt embarrassed but did her best to act normal. "Hello, I…"

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" the smaller of the two asked directly.

"Umm, yes…"

"Awesome!" the girls nearly shouted together causing some of the owls to be disturbed, feathers floated around...

"You know it's not really smart to make loud noises in here…" Hermione said halfheartedly.

But they didn't seem to hear her.

"We know, like, all about you. You fought, like, in the war your seventh year right?"

"And, like, helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who!"

"And got, like, amazing grades…"

"And…"

Hermione was beginning to get a headache.

"Girls!"

They shut up immediately.

"Yes, I did all that. No, it's not really a big deal. Sure, I can be smart… but I mostly survived because of my friends, they gave me strength. I'll be leaving now. Have a nice day…?"

She hurried out of the room as quickly as she could, but she never saw the shadowed figure who'd been quietly listening.

"Oi! Hermione," Ron called across the Gryffindor common room as she came through the portrait hole. "I need help on…"

"Ron, I'm really not in the mood," she said tersely as she strode past.

"But…"

She ignored him and went up the stairs to her room.

She tossed her scarf over the back of a chair and closed the door behind her, then hung her light jacket on the coat rack. She dug through her drawers looking for the aspirin she'd stored earlier in the year.

"What's up, Granger."

This time she shrieked as well as jumped.

"Hermione!" there came a knock at her door instantly, "Is everything all right?"

"Um, yes, Lavender, I just thought I… um, saw a mouse or something…" she glared at Draco, who'd seemingly made himself comfortable atop her bed.

"You know, even when Slytherin's the best, it seems we have the worst accommodations…"

"Yeah, being under the lake must suck," she muttered and tossed a shoe at him, "Why the hell are you in my room!"

"Keep quiet unless you want everyone to come running," he warned.

She gritted her teeth and dragged out her wand, "_Muffliato_. There, now nobody can hear us."

"Hey, cool. Where'd you learn…"

She threw her other shoe at him.

"Ouch! Hey, Hermione…"

This time it was a book, "Get…" she winged another at his head, but he dodged it, "Out!"

"Oh, come one. We never finished our conversation…"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't want to finish our 'conversation' because you were going to ambush me again…"

"Ambush?" Now he looked amused, "Is that what you females are calling it these days?"

"After what you did, yes!" she hissed in frustration, "Now get out!"

"Okay, fine, but first…" he dipped his head and pecked her lips before quickly backing away from her swat. He laughed. "See you, Granger…" and then he was gone out the window.

She let out a pent up breath. What the hell was happening to her? And why couldn't she seem to get Draco Malfoy out of her head?

*.*.*.*.*

Draco was whistling to himself as he walked into the Slytherin common room.

He was already planning his next encounter with Hermione Granger. She was completely puzzled and he was loving every minute of it. He took great pride in knowing that he'd outthought the brightest witch of their age.

"Draco," a voce called across the room and knocked him out of his pleasant euphoria.

Damn it. Pansy.

He turned toward the voice, and kept his face neutral. "What?"

She floated over to him with what she considered one of her most seductive smiles. "I thought we could…"

"No." He cut her of before she could even finish the sentence.

"But..."

"No." He didn't want to have anything to do with her any longer. She was too much of a pain. And he'd never really been that interested in her in the first place… She just thought he was.

He turned to stride down the corridor to his room and resisted slamming the door behind him. "Damn!"

He'd been in such a good mood until Pansy had to put in her usual little seduction routine. He'd never fallen for it. Sure he'd indulged her with a few words before, some kisses to make her leave him alone, but the act was getting old. Eight years old.

He had to say that he was surprised she'd showed up to retake their seventh year. He'd been expecting her to set off the minute she'd been free. She'd never really liked school in the first place, and she wasn't the brightest of students…

Hell, she was a nitwit, he admitted to himself. And a gold-digger to boot.

He knew that he was attractive in the looks department, he wasn't particularly modest, but that wasn't the main attraction for most Slytherin girls. They were after his money.

But you're not interested in the Slytherin girls are you? The voice inside his head called.

He sighed. No he wasn't. He was interested in the pixie-haired Gryffindor witch.

*.*.*.*.*

The next morning Hermione got out of bed after a fitful night. Her bed now smelled faintly like Draco. And that scent had haunted her throughout the night.

"Damn him," she muttered, stripping off her nighty and tossing it into the hamper. She put on her underwear and then proceeded to dress in jeans and after a short debate, pulled a hunter green sweater over her head instead of the usual t-shirt.

She'd decided that she'd go down by the lake and maybe read in the grass. It was now nice enough outside. All the snow was gone and spring had just arrived.

Oddly enough she started to remember the time when Draco had been standing on the roof. She bit her lip to keep from smiling when she recalled that he'd got her in the face with a well-aimed snowball. She sighed and wished that it was still snowing so that she could get him back…

She glanced out the window with a sighed.

"He seems to have an obsession with the roof. I wonder how he gets on it?" she murmured to herself… "Oh stop it, Hermione. Students aren't allowed on the roof. He'd breaking the rules. He'd bad. He's stupid. He's tall. He's incredibly handsome and funny… And oh, you're a fool..."

She flopped backwards onto her bed. What had just happened? What was she going to do now?

She was fool in love.

When she finally got up the courage to finally leave her room a half hour later she found a note taped to her door.

On green paper written in silver ink, it read:

_Common room,_

_Fat Lady,_

_Corridor,_

_Twenty-five steps,_

_Forward,_

_Turn to your right,_

_Ten steps,_

_Forward,_

_On left,_

_Empty picture,_

_D._

She bit her lip and then took a deep breath.

Draco, you idiot, she thought to herself. How could he be stupid enough to leave this note in plain sight? Any of her frieds could've seen it if they came looking for her!

And how in the heck had he gotten it on her door in the first place? Unless he'd crept in here from the window during one of her short lapses of sleep and hap put it there?

That was the most likely answer. But it mortified her to think that he'd seen her sleeping. What if the sheet had been down and her body exposed? That nightgown didn't really cover much up…

She shuddered.

"Okay, Hermione, back to the cryptic note…"

She went down to the common room, which was sparsely populated because it was a Saturday, and then went through the portrait hole into the corridor.

She counted out twenty-five careful steps forwards and then turned to her right. Then counted ten steps that way.

Then she turned to her left and saw the black background framed in silver.

It was the only frame in the whole castle, that she knew of, which was always empty. The other portraits seemed to steer clear of it for some reason or other. But this time she noticed that there was a little red dot in the lower left corner.

As she reached her hand towards it, a piece of dark green parchment suddenly appeared in her hand.

It startled her so much that she nearly dropped it.

Very funny, Draco…

She opened it to read the silver ink inside:

_Owlry,_

_Stairs,_

_Third stone flower,_

_Going up,_

_Look down,_

_D._

Great, another treasure hunt, she thought sarcastically.

Tucking the note into her jeans pocked with the other one she headed towards the Owlry in a newfound state of fascination.

What exactly was Draco up to?

She reached the stairs that lead up to the Owlry tower and whiled going up she noticed for the first time that there were flowers carved into the stones every five steps. When she got to the third one she crouched down and noticed that it seemed a little loose.

_When it appears,_

_On the back of your hand,_

_Find the blank frame,_

_To hear from me,_

_D._

Hermione frowned and then suddenly felt a slight pinch feeling from the back of her left hand.

She glanced down and noticed that a design was now forming on the back of her hand.

A green dragon with wings raised in flight.

She laughed out loud. "Draco."

She raced back to the blank frame and saw that there was once again a red dot in the corner. She reached and the note appeared.

_Outside,_

_By the trees,_

_This afternoon,_

_I'll find you,_

_D._

She bit her lip. Hadn't that been exactly what she'd been planning to do all along? It was funny how they seemed to have some sort of odd connection between them.

She went back to her room and noted that it was two hours before lunch and that she'd missed breakfast. She glanced down at her hand and realized that the dragon had disappeared.

Funny.

So every time the dragon appeared she'd have a new note from Draco at the blank frame.

She decided to get her homework done and then after lunch she'd go outside and enjoy herself before Draco would come to find her.

A few hours later Hermione headed down to the spot where Draco had kissed her once before under the old apple tree which was now in bloom with hundreds of tiny pink and white blossoms.

She sighed and settled onto the soft grass to read a new book her mother had just sent her. It was a muggle romantic suspense that her cousin, Hilde, highly recommended.

Just as she got into the third chapter where the main character, Luke, a sexy Spaniard, was shouting at his American ex-lover, Sofia, while they ran away from the bad guys, she heard footsteps.

After marking her place she set the book down by her bag and looked around. But there was nobody in sight.

She frowned. She could have sworn she heard…

"Hey."

She let out a minute shriek and leapt up from the ground.

Draco had been behind her.

"You jerk. Must you always sneak up on me like that?"

"Hell yeah, it makes life interesting. And you're really cute when you get all freaked out."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Nah, you won't. Besides, I found this," he pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Your list…"

"Hey!" but when she reached for it he pulled it back. "Finders keepers," he said.

"No way, give it back, Malfoy," she said reaching for it again.

"I'm keeping it. Get over it and sit back down; we still have to talk," he said stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Who says I have to talk to you?" she said defensively.

"I did. Sit, Hermione, now," he demanded so persistently that she had to comply. There was something in his eyes that moved her, but she really couldn't figure out what that was exactly.

He sat down by her, but not too closely so that they'd be uncomfortable.

"I know this is kind of… awkward," he said slowly, "but I have to talk to you… I had meant to the last time we were here but…" now he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

"How did you find the list?" she asked softly, picking at blades of grass, careful to not look at him.

He watched her, "You dropped it."

"No…"

"Yeah, you did. It fell out of your bag after Potion class weeks ago, but that not the point…"

"Well, what is the point?" she demanded, suddenly frustrated, she looked up at him.

He nearly froze under her fixed gaze, it way nearly hypnotizing, but pushed himself forward to speak. "I don't like your list very much, Granger."

"Then give it back."

"No."

"Damn it, Malfoy, just give it back!" She demanded.

"No," he said again with more finality, his eyes flashing.

"Why won't you just give me the damn list and forget everything?" she asked desperately.

"Because I don't want to," he shouted.

"Why the hell not?" she yelled back.

"Get this through that thick head of yours, Granger… I don't have to justify every little thing I do to you. If I want to keep it, I will!"

"Why the hell did you even come here?" she asked explosively.

"I came because… I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I came because I like you a lot! And I'll be damned if you thought to choose Weasley because of some fucked up list!"

She was shocked into complete silence.

"There, you've got nothing to say now, do you, smarty pants?" he muttered savagely.

She snapped out of it. "You're lying," she said suddenly pushing to her feet, "You're just trying to get to me. Trying to make me feel…" She got cut off as he abruptly grabbed her arm and yanked her back down to her knees.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again," he said fiercely, his eyes deadly as they kneeled face to face, "Don't you tell me how I feel, Granger, because you have no idea how I feel."

"But—"

He cut her off again, this time with his mouth.

She moaned. She really couldn't help it; he was a really good kisser. Her hands fisted in his hair as he slowly shoved her over onto her back and they lay there, lips locked.

He slowly made his way down to her neck; she arched back in ecstasy, moaning her pleasure.

His hands slid up under her shirt and brushed over her breasts, she slid her hand down to tug his hands away.

His hands slid back down lower to grip her hips. She knew that he wouldn't force her outside of her comfort zone. Knowing that always made her heart tender towards him.

He laid kisses on her neck and then lay down beside her, his head resting on her abdomen. He held her and she stroked his hair staring up at the sky.

"How did it come to this?" she wonder out loud.

"I have no clue," he said, nuzzling her stomach.

It made her stomach flutter. Nobody had ever nuzzled her before. And she'd certainly never been held like this before. She kind of liked the feeling.

She knew now, in her heart, that he was a good person inside and sooner or later he'd just have to see that for himself.

"I like my pro column very much."

She bit her lip but then smiled, unable to help herself. Now they were back to the list he was so odd. "Why?"

"If you haven figured that out by now then you're not as smart as they give you credit for, Granger," he said softly.

Her stomach fluttered once more, echoed by her heart.

He'd kissed her. He liked her. "But why? Why me?" she asked again, unable to think.

"You ask that too much," he murmured, his eyes closed. "I really don't know much about the whys and don't ask for what I do know, because I won't tell you. At least not now. I just…" he almost lost himself again in emotion. "I just don't want you to make the mistake of going for Weasley," he finally said.

She was at a loss for words, "I… I really don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll give me… us… a chance, Granger. That's all I want," he murmured against her.

She stroked his hair still and searched the sky for something to say. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed. "All right."

He sat up to look down at her, his gray eyes deep.

But before he could speak she interrupted, "But nobody finds out."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he stood and reached down to pull her to her feet. "I'll keep my mouth shut if you can keep yours."

"Hey," she protested.

"Nuh uh, Granger, I know you. You tell Potter and Weasel-bee everything. This is just between you and me. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it," she huffed.

He gripped her hands. "So, it's official. We're exclusive."

She laughed lightly, "Yeah, Draco, we're exclusive. But that fact stays between you and me."

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead, "for now."

Then he walked away, whistling, and Hermione felt slightly baffled. It took her a few moments to realize that they hadn't even talked about his new messaging system. She'd get him to explain it to her the next time they were alone.

A/N:

Hey, how ya doing?

So it's getting closer and closer, and their relationship is fainally escalating quite a bit.

I can't wait for it to get much more _serious_. I hope you'll like it.

How is the story going?

Do you like it?

Do you hate it?

Tell me what you think. I really want to know how you feel.

And if you're a fan, I really, _really _want to know what you think. :)

So please, please, please make a comment and review.

--- Ashley Dane-Kaulitz


	15. Chapter 14: The Walk

Dislaimer: I do NOT own any HP character whatsoever...

**Chapter Fourteen: The Walk**

The note had said: _Meet me by the tree. 8 pm._

And so here she was standing under the apple tree just two minutes to eight o'clock.

"What was I thinking?" she muttered. "He probably won't even show up… What have I been thinking lately? I've jumped headfirst into this relationship, and I don't even know if it really is a relationship. I don't really know what I'm doing here. What am I doing with him?"

But before she could wrap her brain around the doubts and questions, there he was striding down the rough path. Tall, agile, and outrageously handsome.

"Finally," she muttered when he was within hearing distance.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, it minutes until eight yet," he said and grabbed her hand, his fingers meshing with hers.

She still got a tingling sensation every time he did that.

Truthfully, she was starting to like it, maybe a little too much for comfort.

He pulled her towards the trees.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

As he pulled her along she decided to go placidly, taking in her surrounding as they traveled a path she'd never been on before.

She noticed that he was once again wearing a pair of jeans that were whitewashed and slightly torn. He had on a navy colored shirt with a black blazer over it. It was unzipped so that it provided very little protection from the light breeze. He must have thrown it on as an afterthought.

She felt an odd tug in her gut. It was an oddly appealing rough look for him, as he was known as a suave rich boy. Then again he wasn't really a boy, not anymore…

"What are you thinking about?" his voice suddenly crashed through her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

He tugged her just a little bit closer as they walked, "I asked what you were thinking about. You seem to be almost in another world."

She very nearly blushed. "It was nothing really…"

"Tell me."

She bit her lip and shook her head. It was just too embarrassing to speak of, so she changed the subject. "Draco, why are we walking through the woods at eight o'clock in the evening? It's totally against the rules…"

"I know," he cut in, "but are you going to tell me you've never broken any rules, Hermione? I like to walk in the woods at the end of the day. It's peaceful."

She would never have described Draco Malfoy as a peaceful man. He was too cocky, arrogant, and fierce. There was a restlessness that seemed to lurk just beneath the surface. But right now he did look pretty relaxed. Maybe he could be peaceful…

"There you go again," he sighed.

"What?"

"You're stuck in that head of yours again," he laughed.

She liked his laugh, it was stirring. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I like your brain."

That startled her. Nobody had ever truly told her that they liked her being smart; they either complained she was too smart or just appreciated the fact that she could help them out of a mess.

"Thanks. I like yours as well."

He glanced down at her with a grin. "Why, Miss Granger, I do believe you just gave me a compliment."

This time she really did blush, "Shut up."

They walked along for a few more minutes in companionable silence, enjoying the fresh air that the light breeze wafted around.

It was Draco who broke the silence. "My father used to walk with me when I was little."

Seeing as it was one of the first times he'd ever mentioned his family in her presence, she decided to keep her responses low key. "Oh?"

"It was back when the Dark Lord was still gone. I was born a bit before Harry, on June 5th. But the funny thing was that I was supposed to be born on the same day as Longbottom and Potter."

Hermione glanced up, startled. "What? You were to be one of the children of the prophecy?"

"Yes. Most of my father's family had long been dead before I was born, except for his sister, Lorelei, and her daughter, Libra."

"More constellations," Hermione muttered.

Draco grinned, "Yeah, it's sort of a family tradition. Anyway, my Aunt Lorelei did a spell and made me come early; at least that's what I was told."

"That's powerful magic."

"I know. But I had to look it up, smarty pants. But the thing is Aunt Lorelei died a year later. Her daughter Libra left for Russia soon after. We haven't heard from her since. She was about twenty when I was born," Draco sighed. "My mother just hopes she's happy. She was really depressed when she left."

"How did Lorelei die?"

Draco looked at her. "I have no clue. Why?"

Hermione shook her head and bit her lip, looking at her feet as they walked along.

"Hermione, you've got something in going on in that head of yours. Tell me."

"Maybe she was _killed_ because she saved _you_, Draco."

He was silent for a while, which made her look up at him. "Oh, I never should have said anything. I don't want you to feel guilty."

He shook his head and glanced at her, his eyes a deep gray. "No, I'm glad you did. It's something to think about. If it's true, I owe her my life. The Dark Lord would have sure come for me. He wouldn't have wanted the possibility of a traitor directly amongst him."

"Snape was."

Draco glanced at her. "Yeah, I guess he was. We had no clue. But then again I trusted him the most. At least until I thought he was holding me back."

"I guess he was trying to protect you, just like he was Harry."

Draco laughed at that. "To think, Severus Snape had a soft spot for vulnerable young boys."

Hermione grimaced, "When you say it like that it makes him sound like a creeper."

Draco laughed, "Nah, I just think he wanted to be a sort of father figure but didn't know quite how to go about it."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

She socked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow, no need to become abusive," he chuckled, rubbing his arm.

"Smarty Pants."

"I could call you the same thing."

"You already did."

They stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Why haven't we ever realized this before?" Hermione gasped.

"I don't think either of us really wanted to think that we were in any way alike," Draco laughed. "Imagine us coming to that conclusion third year."

"Are you going to forever remind me that I hit you?"

"Yes, indeed."

Hermione sighed, "I give up."

"Of course you do. Every female around succumbs to the ingenious Malfoy charms."

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy charms."

"Exactly," he turned suddenly and pulled her against him. He knees went weak as she closed her eyes; their lips were so close she could feel his warm breath on her skin. But when his mouth was centimeters away he abruptly let her go and continued to walk. "See, every woman swoons."

She gaped at his back then ran after him. "Jerk."

He grinned to himself. "You know you love it."

Deciding this conversation was getting a little too deep into their relationship, she switched the subject.

"So, you and your father were quite close?"

He nodded, "We still are. Somewhat."

"Meaning…?"

"It was great when the Dark Lord was gone the first time. My father still sort of looked for him, but he had a lot more time to spend with me than he might have if he was still… busy. But then when I went to school there were rumors that began to occupy my father's time," Draco shrugged, "Sure he and my mother wrote to me all the time but I could tell they were distracted. And so the Dark Lord came back. My father found out immediately the night Potter, I mean Harry, was attacked."

Hermione took hold of his hand once again. "Then your father put the diary in Ginny's bag our second year."

He squeezed her hand but continued to look ahead of them as they walked. "Yeah."

"Did he know what it was?"

"To some extent, he did. The Dark Lord gave it to him, and told him to protect it. That it was a sort of passageway for his soul. My father had no idea that it was a Horcrux. Or that it would cause so much terror at the school. He very nearly took me home right after you…"

"Right after I was paralyzed."

Draco took a deep breath, comforted by the warmth of her hand in his. "My father thought that if even the smartest kid in our grade could be harmed then he wasn't going to risk me. I talked him out of it, though."

"I'm sure you did," she smiled to herself. Draco was a champion at getting himself out of difficult situations.

He pulled her to their left through some more trees.

"Where are we going now?"

"My special spot," was all he said.

They entered a small area that jutted out over the land. It was a ledge that looked out over the lake, grounds and castle.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful," Hermione gasped, her hand over her mouth.

"I like to come here to think. Here," he pulled her towards a fallen log that worked as a bench. "Sit."

She did so and took his hand as they sat side by side. "Just look at all the glowing windows. It's majestic."

He said nothing as she continued to speak. He was transfixed by their joined hands. It was odd how they fit perfectly together yet were so contrasted. Hers was small, elegant and soft while his was large and rough.

"You should be wearing gloves," he said so abruptly that Hermione stopped her one sided discussion on how the sunset accented the horizon.

"What?"

"You should he wearing gloves," he repeated, using his other hand to search for his in his pocket. But he realized that he'd left them in his room.

She laughed. "I don't need them. I'm fine."

"I don't want you to be cold."

"I'm not," she looked into his eyes, saw the worry and wished to sooth it. "Draco, I'm perfectly alright. I promise I'll tell you if I get chilly."

He sighed and finally looked off into the distance. "Alright."

"About the paralysis… It wasn't that bad, Draco. I've dealt with worse." She knew it was the wrong thing to say the instant she saw his profile turn bleak.

"About that..." he began, "I'm sorry about…"

"Don't," she said, cutting him off. "Don't apologize. I don't want or need you to, Draco. I understand, really."

"No you don't," he said, abruptly standing to pace a few feet away. "You don't understand any of it, Hermione. Maybe you don't need me to apologize, but _I_ have a need to do so. Often."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but he blundered on, his back still to her.

"It hurt me to watch my aunt…torture…you. I had to sit there and do _nothing_. I always could do nothing. Not a thing while people were being hurt all around me. I never liked that, I never enjoyed it like some of the others. I was horrified, afraid and even disgusted with them, the Death Eaters. I was disgusted with _myself_. And I was _powerless_ to do anything about any of it."

She stood and moved over to place a hand on his back. But he shifted away from her touch, unable to look at her.

She stepped towards him again and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her front to his back. She laid her cheek against the back of his shoulder and held his firmly against her. "Draco, you listen to me."

"Hermione…"

"No, Draco, you listen. You did everything that you could. Everything that you were capable of, everything that you could think to do. You did what you had to do to survive. You did everything, Draco. Do you hear me? _Everything_."

"It wasn't enough."

"Maybe you don't think so. But you were brave. Harry thinks so. And so do I. You were a hell of a lot more determined than any of those idiots, Draco."

"I was a coward."

"Don't! Don't do that to yourself! I don't ever want to hear you say that again," she said angrily, releasing her grip to turn him towards her. Her eyes were glinting when she spoke, her gaze never wavering from his. "Don't ever call yourself a coward! Especially in from of me when we both know what you did! What you can still do! You weren't a coward, Draco Malfoy."

"I could have fought him."

"Yes," she said, agreeing with him, "but… do think anything would've come of that besides your own death and parents devastation?"

He closed his eyes. "He would have killed me if I tried anything."

"Yes," she repeated, glad that he was finally accepting the inevitable truth, "he would have. Harry saw you in his dreams."

His eyes opened, "What?"

"Harry saw you with Voldemort. He was making you torture somebody…Harry mentioned it to Ron and me in passing, but he never said who it was."

"It was Thorfinn Rowle; he'd failed to catch Harry."

"Oh."

He took a step forward and gathered her in his arms. "Let's not talk of this any longer. We only have and hour or two until the sun sets fully."

She pressed her face into his neck and sighed. "You're right."

"So about those messages…"

She laughed and he enjoyed the way her lips felt against his skin. "What do I need to know?"

"Well first, to leave a note you have to write it, fold it up and then tap it with you wand saying: '_concealio frame_'. It'll disappear and become a little green dot on the corner for me and red for you. Nobody can receive it but the one who it's meant for. So make sure you're thinking that it's for me, okay?"

"Okay. How did you give me the tattoo?"

He laughed, "I nearly forgot about that. You take out your wand and tap you left hand saying '_Draco transmitus._' And then I'll get a red tattoo of, well, I don't know what you patronus looks like…"

"It was an otter, but…" she trailed off.

"Do you know what it is now?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid to look and see. Tonks told me that great trauma can cause patronuses to change shape. Hers has changed twice. I don't know what it originally was but it changed to a dog when Sirius died. Lately it's been looking more like a wolf."

"Lupin."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "Oh! Their son is so cute!"

"What? That little fluff ball?"

"Draco! That's mean!"

"Hey! He is a bit on the hairy side."

She nudged him playfully in the ribs with her elbow. "Men," she muttered, "Such hypocrites."

He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Come on, we'd better get back before it's too dark. Remember the last time we were in the woods together?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "It was our first year," she began as they headed back, "and you'd come running out of the trees as if you had a hellhound on your heels. You shouldn't have left Harry there all by himself…"

"Hey, even Hagrid's dog Fang was scared."

"Fang's a scaredy cat."

"You know what? I'm just not going to argue with you."

"Good idea."

**A/N:**

I know a lot of you are really impatient/excited for them to "do the deed" quickly...

But that probably isn't going to happen for anothr few chapters...

sorry :)

But there is something big comeing up that I dont think any of you could see coming... (at least I hope not...)

-- Ashley Dane-Kaulitz


	16. Chapter 15: The Roof

**Disclaimer: me no own HP**

Sorry it took so long to update, I was kind of hoping to rack up some more reviews….

Can't anybody take a hint? ^.^

Chapter Fifteen: The Roof

Late at night a week later there was a knocking noise that jerked Hermione out of her deep sleep.

She sat up in bed looking around bewildered. But the noise came again, this time slightly louder. The noise seemed…impatient.

She realized that it was coming from the window.

A weird sense a déjà vu overcame her as she remembered the first time she'd heard a strange noise at her window.

Draco. Snowballs.

But the snow was gone now and it was… oh, great! It was two in the freaking morning!

She started to climb out of bed just as another set of knocking came. Rushing over to the window she saw the outline of an upper torso.

She knew that body.

"Damn it, Draco!" she said, flipping open the latch.

She was immediately jerked forward into his embrace for a feverish kiss. Passion overwhelmed her but when she felt a slight breeze she was reminded of the situation.

She pulled herself back slightly. "What the heck are you doing? You could get caught!"

She felt, rather than saw, him grin, "No way. I do this all the time."

"Come peeking in my window?"

"No," he chuckled, "I hang out on the roof all the time. It's my secret place."

Hermione sighed and leaned to touch her forehead to his. "Draco, Draco, Draco. What will I ever do with you?"

"I can think of lots of things…but not right now. Come down with me."

"Huh?"

"Climb down and hang out with me on the roof," he explained with a grin.

"I don't know…"

He kissed her cheek, then her lips. "Please."

"Oh…alright..."

He pushed her away gently. "Change into something warmer. As sexy as you look in that pretty teddy, I don't want you to catch a chill."

Hermione blushed, immediately realizing that her nightgown was rather revealing and very thin. "How can you see me when I can barely see you?"

"I have excellent night vision, well, that and the fact that I had a very nice feel of you a moment ago…"

She blushed again, then quickly went to her closet and turned on the light. She looked back at him, "I'll just be a second." She closed herself in the closet so that he couldn't see her.

A few moments later he heard a thud and a few muffled curses. He smiled to himself. It sounded like Hermione had stubbed her toe in the cramped space. She had quite a colorful vocabulary.

She emerged wearing a Gryffindor colored sweater and a pair of faded jeans.

"Don't forget socks," Draco added as she picked up a pair of sneakers.

"I know, _Mom_."

He fought the urge to smirk. "Very funny."

"I know I am." She grabbed her black windbreaker and stood in front of him at the window. "Anything else?"

"Well…you could find some gloves…"

"Shut up, Draco." She leaned out the window and looked down, then realized he was standing on a small ledge. "How did you get up here from down there?"

"This side of the tower has a sort of built in ladder; ledges to grip and climb up."

"Oh, like rock climbing."

"Excuse me?"

She shook her head, "It's a Muggle sport."

"Ah."

She could now see his face slightly because the clouds had shifted away from the light glow of the moon. "So how do we get down?"

He chuckled. "We climb."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

She groaned.

"Relax. I'll go down first and you follow. Don't worry," he added, "I'll catch you if you fall."

"Gee, that's a comforting thought."

It took them several minutes but they finally made it down.

"So," Hermione began, as they sat and stared out into the darkened horizon, "why did you come?"

"The truth?"

She very nearly smiled, "Yes, Draco, the truth."

"I missed you."

This time she didn't just smile, she laughed. "Oh, you did not!"

"Did, too!" he insisted, playfully bumping her shoulder with his. "I was sitting alone in my room and the only thing I wanted to do was see you."

"That's very sweet."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh, God! Please don't! That is so annoyingly redundant in the Muggle World. Wherever did you learn it?"

"I watch TV sometimes…"

"Seriously? You know what a TV _is_?"

"_Yeah_."

She shook her head, confused. "But how, why?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time… What are you going to do during the summer?"

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm not sure. My parents want me to go to college – that's an extra school for specialized study in the Muggle World…."

"I _know_ what college is, Hermione."

"Anyways… my parents really want me to go and study to be a publishing editor…"

"Why?"

She sighed again, "Because they aren't very fond of the Wizarding career I've chosen."

"And what might that be?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some other time…"

He groaned, "You really do know how to use a man's own words against him."

"Yes. Yes, I do," she mockingly stated, with just a touch of pride. "I've had years of practice with my older cousins."

"Are they…"

"Magical? No. I'm the only one that I know of in my family… I'm a mudblood, remember?"

He turned his head to kiss her lips softly. "I remember…"


	17. Chapter 16: Spilling His Guts

Hey! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to upload. I've been busy these past few weeks: school exams, family crap and all that. I'm sure you all understand...

So here it is!

BTW: I do NOT own HP

**Chapter Sixteen: Spilling His Guts**

Hermione shook her head at Ron as he layered four pieces of toast, one on top of the other, with cranberry jam and and an odd pumpkin-flavored peanut butter pasting them together.

"How do you plan on eating that?" she asked.

"With my mouth."

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically. Then sighed and turned to Harry, who was intently staring at a study sheet for Potions Class. "Harry, why didn't you study for the quiz last night?"

"I had other things on my mind."

Hermione closed her eyes. She'd been afraid that this moment would come. "The Death Eaters?"

She knew by the way his jaw clenched that Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Hermione, they're still out there."

"Harry the Ministry is hunting them down."

"The Ministry is crock. They've never been able to do anything properly. Look at the way they handled Voldemort. They couldn't stop the Death Eaters when he was in power the first time, when he disappeared, or when he returned. We can rely on the Ministry no longer. It's time for a new generation to rise."

"True," Ron said looking up, he had red sauce on his chin, "A lot of those old farts have been in that office for too long… no offence to my dad… actually my dad is one of the younger people, almost like Tonks…"

"Ron, stop rambling and go back to your munching."

Everyone turned their heads to see Ginny sitting a few seats away.

She shrugged, "Yes, I was listening. And though my brother makes a good point, how do you propose the new generation steps up? In case you didn't notice, the few years that graduated before us had little interest in the Ministry and a lot of them… died… in the battle."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and we're forced to take an 8th year of school so we won't be able to make a difference for another few months."

"This sucks," Ron mumbled, "Why did they have to go and extend the school year? It's May! We should only have a few weeks left."

"Ron, you were the one who made that joke in front of McGonagall about hiding from Mum at school until the end of July. I think that's what gave her the idea," Ginny told him.

"Look, that's not the point," Harry said, "Something needs to be done _now_."

"But, Harry," Hermione frowned, "What else is there to do but wait…" Then she saw his face. "Harry, no…"

"Yes, Hermione. I'm leaving. There's nothing left for me at school. Dumbledore's gone and he was the only one that really had anything to teach me."

"Harry, you know that's not true."

"Hermione's right," Ginny said, grabbing had arm to look into his eyes, "Harry, we may not be soul mates as we once had thought, but I do know your heart and your mind. And I know that you only want to help the world, but acting this way will only lead to disaster."

"Maybe," Harry said fiercely, "But at least I'd have done _something_!" He jerked his arm from Ginny's grasp and stormed off.

Ron glanced up from his scrambled eggs. "What's wrong with him?"

Ginny sighed, "Only you would tune out in the middle of an important conversation, Ron."

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione sat in her Arithmancy class and half-heartedly listened to Professor Vector lecture of the significance of numerology in an adult witch or wizard's life. She'd already read that section of the book four times before and was honestly quite bored with having to repeat it. If the idiots couldn't figure it out then why did they even sign up for this class.

But her boredom wasn't the thing to cloud her mind this afternoon. It was the talk with Harry that morning at breakfast.

Why did he always feel that he had to go off and save the world on his own? Every year he goes off on a mission and each time tries to get his friends to stay behind, either by asking them to or by sneaking off alone.

But it never worked and it baffled Hermione why he even bothered to try anymore.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up to meet Professor Victor's solemn stare. "Yes, Professor?"

"Would you please tell the class the number in which Bridget Wenlock discovered the magical properties for?"

"That would be the number seven, Professor."

"That is correct," she gave Hermione a slight smile, "Thank you, Miss Granger. Now class, the number seven has been prominent throughout history. The human mind often gravitates toward sevens. In our world we have the seven seas, the seven characteristics of life, the seven colors of the rainbow, in Hinduism there are the seven Chakras, in Islam there are seven heavens and in Christianity, the seven days of creation, the seven virtues, the seven deadly sins… I could go on and on. There are even seven positions in Quidditch."

_And it's the number of Horcruxes Voldemort wanted_, Hermione thought to herself.

Professor Victor began to write the number in different forms on the board, "You see, seven is considered to be the most powerfully magical number, not only to wizards, but throughout the universe. It is a very sound number that holds a lot of divinity…"

Hermione once again tuned the voice out to go back to thinking of her own problems. She already knew the significance of the number seven and didn't need to hear a lecture about it to respect it.

Suddenly Hermione felt a warm tingle on the back of her hand. She didn't even have to glance down.

Draco.

Her mind wandered from worrying about Harry and back to worrying about her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea for her to get involved with a former Death Eater. Wouldn't it look bad for her, one of the Three, to have a romance, if it could even be considered a romance, with one of the elite bad boys, even one who had switched sides…?

_Stop it, Hermione. You're only going to stress yourself out._

For the rest of the hour she forced her mind to be decisively blank as she pretended to take notes.

The minute she got out of class she was practically running to get to the frame.

But it wasn't until Professor Spout shouted at her to slow down that she actually realized this.

Flustered, Hermione smoothed her skirt and forced herself to walk down the last few corridors.

She reached the frame and surely enough the dot was there.

An excitement that she didn't understand coursed through her body; it still baffled her that Draco Malfoy could affect her this much. That just merely thinking of him could make her forget herself.

When the parchment appeared in her hand she quickly opened it:

_Hey you,_

_I got really bored in class last hour, all I could think of was you and I was hoping you were thinking of me, too._

_I skipped out of Advanced Potions to leave you this. I don't think Snape will miss me; he was too busy scowling at Potter. And he won't dock points because I'm his favorite._

Hermione could see him in her mind looking very smug as he wrote that. He took great pride in being Snape's favorite, but lately she'd noticed that he hadn't been using that as an advantage until now. Maybe he was giving Snape a break because he was finally recovering from Nagini's bite…

_But my reason for writing this wasn't to banter at you about my current boring state of mind. _

_Meet me after all the classes on the roof._

_I'll be waiting,_

_Draco._

Hermione had been about to incinerate the paper when she noticed a small addition that had been scribbled in a corner.

_P.S. Don't expect me at lunch; I now have detention with McGonagall_

Hermione grinned wryly. It appeared that Mr. Cocky-Class-Skipper had gotten caught during his journey to the frame.

As she walked to the dormitory to put her books in her room before lunch, she wondered vaguely how he'd managed to get the note within the frame while being escorted by the vigilant Professor McGonagall…

*.*.*.*.*

Draco had been sitting on the roof for well over an hour by the time he heard Hermione open her bedroom window.

Sighing he stood and went to stand under her, not willing to risk that chance of her falling.

"What took you so long?" he asked when she was only a few feet above him.

"Ginny asked me to help her with a history thesis and then Lavender ambushed me on the way to my room. She needed help with her Divination homework. Apparently it had to be written in French because her future had shown that she would be living in Paris soon. What a load of crap. Lavender may love the clothes there, but she hates French food," Hermione took the hand that Draco offered to help her to the ground. "She wouldn't last a week."

"Mmm," Draco pulled her against him in order to give her a welcoming kiss, "But why would she ask you? You don't speak French, do you?"

"As a matter of fact," Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "_Je connais un peu le français_."

"Only a little?"

"Yes, I only vacationed there once, but… Hey! How did you know what I said? _Parlez-vous français_?"

"_Oui_." He grinned, "_Mais seulement un peu_."

"Interesting…" Hermione pondered with a smile, "Now we both know that we both speak a little French…" The minute the words were out of her mouth Hermione felt a wave of panic shoot through her body. She and Draco might know some things about each other but there was quite a lot that they knew nothing about.

She hardly knew anything about him. How could she possibly be making the right decision in having a relationship with him when he was still a complete mystery to her? And she knew that if they kept heading in the direction that they were, they would end up in a place where they couldn't ever go back. They could end up ruining the tentative friendship that had quietly blossomed.

"Draco, I want to talk to you about something?" she said as they began to sit.

"Oh? And what might that be, _mon chéri_?" he asked, lifting her hand to kiss it like a gentleman.

"Draco, I'm serious," she said, pulling her hand away.

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Hermione, I told you, we won't get in trouble for being up here. We're completely isolated. Your window is the only one that faces this section of the roof."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Draco."

His frown deepened, his eyes full of confusion. "What then?"

"I don't think we should continue our…relationship…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Draco…" Hermione began tentatively but he leapt onto his feet, deciding that he wasn't in the mood to hear her out.

"No! Goddamn it! Hermione, we've already been through this several times. We care about each other and you and I both know that we have a connection. So stop speaking before you upset the balance between us once again!"

"But Draco what if we do something stupid and we can't go back…?"

That set him off.

"I never, ever, want to go back! I don't want it to be like it was before! We've come too far, been through too much, to go back, Hermione!" His face was that of fury and frustration. He began to pace back and forth in a physical show of intense aggravation. "I've loved you for way too long to give up all the ground I've finally gained! I hated the distance between us and I'm not going to let you take this away from me!"

She sat there completely and utterly shock as his words sunk in. Had he said what she thought he did? Or was she going crazy? "W-What did you just say?" she stuttered.

His anger cooled slightly when he caught sight of her shocked face. "I won't let you do this."

"No, before… the part about… long time…"

It was his turn to be shocked; he hadn't realized that in his anger he'd revealed such a deep part of himself.

He dropped down to his knees in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you."

She knew he wasn't lying. And that's what scared her the most.

He chuckled at her expression and kissed her lips before leaning forward to touch his forehead to hers. "Don't worry. You don't have to say it back…_yet_."

His voice held a note that warned her he would expect her to say it sooner or later...

"Forgive me?"

Hermione sighed, "There's nothing to forgive. I suppose I was asking for that burst by doubting us… again."

"I don't just mean the shouting," he sighed, "I mean _everything_. Everything that I've ever done to you. Can you forgive me?"

"Draco," Hermione said softly, "I've already forgiven you."

"Are you sure?"

"What's done is done. We should move on with our life."

He felt an odd satisfaction at hearing her say "our life" instead of "lives". Maybe her subconscious had a better time accepting their future together.

He sat back down next to her and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her again.

"But, Draco, the question now is: can you ever forgive _me_?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you ever do to me?"

She laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

Then he remembered. "Ah, yes. The infamous Hermione knockout punch…"

"I hardly even hit you…" she protested.

"Tell that to my face," he chuckled. "But there's nothing to forgive. I totally deserved it. I was being an ass."

"Yeah, you were."

"Hey! No need to be rude, I know I was a brat."

"There, now we've forgiven each other for everything we've done in the past."

"Fine by me." He pulled her face even closer to his, so that their lips were centimeters apart. "And I believe the time for talk is now over." His lips met hers, starting off slowly with a tender caution that quickly became replaced by an ever increasing passion. She moaned and began to nibble on his bottom lip. His hands roamed with precision, communicating his great desire for her.

But she eventually pushed him away gently. "I have to go." He groaned causing her to laugh, "Draco, I'm normally in the Common Room by now. People will be looking for me."

"Ron?"

She sighed, "Probably."

"Who cares what that little weasel thinks? You spend way too much time with him already."

Hermione suppressed another sigh. There was a definite tone of jealousy in Draco's voice. "We're just friends, Draco. Relax." She kissed him in reassurance and then left.

**A/N:**

A lot more drama is getting closer… something big is gonna happen in the next chapter (I have already started it so I hope it won't be much longer until I upload… fingers crossed)

And don't worry, the sexual tension will be relieved soon, because I've already got _that_ scene written, I just have to fit it in…

Please Review! I don't care if you only write one word; just let me know what you think… Good? Bad? :)


End file.
